


Crimson Fire

by Loginisalreadytaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Medieval, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Asexual Raphael, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, side malec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken
Summary: Dragons were myths, legends. Stories for children. Prince Santiago couldn't have know that, one day, he would be the most precious treasure of one of them.





	1. I sold my soul to my kingdom

The snow was falling, covering in frost and white the whole kingdom. The only noise was the wind shaking the leafless trees and the servants rushing around in the castle. The sun hasn't even peeked through the horizon, the night stretching as much as it can.

A silhouette inside the stones walls was wandering around, sleep long forgotten. The eldest prince of the Santiago family stopped by one of the windows, staring at the mountains. His silhouette, covered in the dark red of his family colors. He had a frown on his face, well, he had it all the time but this morning it was more present.

He tightened the coat around him, nose scrunching up at the sight of clouds heavy with snow. Both his parents were born in a southern country and his first years have been blessed by sunshine and warm weather. Then, after earning a bit too much ennemies, his father conquered this lost and lonely country and they settled there. Muertil the land was called. Deep down, Raphael knew his father didn't have a choice to go there but if only he had played his cards well in the south they wouldn't be there.

His mother had followed his father to this kingdom and when he died she took other it. She managed to rull over the small town and villages, gaining the conquered people's trust slowly but surely. Raphael, the first born was just 10 when his mother became a Queen and since he had tried his best to be a prince and a brother. He had two brothers, twins that were five back then and a newborn sister : let's just say, he understood that his mother was tired from the last birth and couldn't always be the mother she wanted to be.

That's why he never (or a least try not to) complained about the cold and the moutains, which wasn't a sucess most of the time. She caught him sending death glares to the snowflakes that could have melted if his angry eyes had powers.. His brothers and his sister weren't as disturbed by it. On the contrary, when there was snow their courtyard where they would train sword or sewing would became a playground much to their eldest despair. Diego and Ivan always dragged him into their snowball fight and little Rosa would try to make a snow-raphael. Who always had a grumpy face. (And he isn't always grumpy ! That was false information!)

The prince sighed and continued to walk through the corridors. The few servants and maids bowing on his way kept asking him if he needed anything but he brushed them off. He only wished to be left alone, trying to have some peace before his duties. The castle was preparing themselves for the visit of the heir of Alicante's Kingdom, Prince Alexander Lightwood. Which meant he will have to be sociable. And he hated that. The Lightwood was going to be as unhappy as him, the two families never went along. They had been an attempt to unite the two families by marrying Raphael and the daughter Lightwood, Isabelle.

It was only a story about being wed and producing a few heirs, but that where lies one problem. Raphael couldn't even imagine laying with anybody, less a woman he would barely know. His mother, bless her, tried to convince him : they will have time to get to know each other, he could secure their kingdom, but her son refused each time. He had meet Lady Isabelle once and she had seemed also very unhappy about the idea of marrying him. She was incredibly fair but he didn't feel the need, the desire to have her as a wife. When he announced her that he have no wish in marrying her, she light up. She was also against and together they managed to put an end to the 'arragement'.

 

Sometimes he thought something was wrong with him. Anyone would kill to have such a woman as their wife. Yet he refused and continued on living, without any lovers in his shadow.

 

He arrived in the dinning room, the table already set and his mother sitting at the head of it, her plate untouched as she was reading some reports that a domestic probably handed the second she was awake. Though, the second the prince walked in, she put the document down and got up to greet her son with a big smile.

« My little boy! Come, let me see your face properly. »

Obidiently, the prince walked forward. Letting his mother cup his face gently and smiled at her. He would never thank her enough for being a mother when she could have left that to a nanny to concentrate on the kingdom. She rubbed a thomb on his cheek and frown slightly.

«You look too thin. » she said with a frown. «I'll tell the cook to plump you up a bit more.

« Mama. » he laughed. « I eat enough. I just burn it all with this cold. »

She shook her head fondly and they walked back to the table. As he settled Guadalupe didn't lose time in warning about today's plan.

« The Prince will arrive soon. He will eat with us at miday and will probably stay the night. I need you to be on your best behavior. He is the future king of Alicante and the better relationship we have, the better it will be for us.

Raphael sighed but nodded nevertheless. They needed allies and good relationships, even if they couldn't stand each other. Well, now that he wasn't going to be related he seemed more appreciative of Raphael. By that he meant he didn't frown at him, he just look bored and unimpressed. When Rosa saw the Prince Alexander she was certain that her big brother and him would get along. ' _You're always glaring too ! You could glare at things together !'_

Raphael made a face at the memory and took the glass a servant was handing him. He loved his sister but sometimes she was a bit too cheeky for her own good. This was going to be a long day.

«The horses have been prepared so you before lunch you can bring him out to admire our home. You won't have to discuss politics, just a few polite questions about his family and it will be fine.

« I broke an engagement with his sister and I should ask how is she doing ?

« You told me she was also opposed to the engagement. If you don't want her as a wife, a friend wouldn't hurt. »

Raphael made a face at that. It's true, he didn't open to anyone a part from his family. He was cold and prideful in front of everyone else and that didn't made him approachable. He sighed. He didn't mind it that much, but he had to admit that he could make some efforts in social interactions.

 

The first thing he felt when he stepped outside was the cold wind and he just wanted to rush back inside, under his covers. (Yes, he wanted to act like a spoiled brat so what?) His mother hands around his arms as they walked through the servants at the entrance of their castle. He straightened his clothes, and look warily at the white sky. He craved for warthm, was it too much to ask ?

Guadalupe Santiago patted kindly her boy's arm.

« Remember to smile dear ! Frowning never looks good on people.

«Yes mother. » he gave a tight smile. « I still think I'm not needed for this.

« You're may not be needed yet but soon you'll have to take upon this kingdom. » she sighed. «Protecting Muertil, helping our people. It's a burden I wished I could take upon myself and let you be young. You have grown up to quickly Raphael.

«Do not dwell on that mother. In these hard times, it's better to be a man than a kid.

« Being a child from times to times isn't a flaw. Well, it is if you're just having a fit about the weather. » she chuckled as her son rolled his eyes. « But don't hesitate to grasp harmless laughs when you can have it. »

Before he could answer her a few horses arrived at great speed towards them. Of course the Prince didn't come without a few soldiers. The horses stopped at a reasonnable distance from the queen and her heir, domestics rushed to take care of their horses. There was a small patrol of five men plus the prince which was surprising. Raphael frowned. He never really left the kingdom but you didn't need that many soldiers for a little courtesy visit. Plus seing the sweat fuming on their horses they haven't taken the trip lightly.

Alexander Lightwood was quite tall and never wear any colors. He was always a black shadow who never talked much but was always judging you with his hazel eyes. He pulled his gloves, protecting his hands against the cold, and walk straight towards the nobles. Raphael felt himself stiffen at his approach. He held his head high and welcomed the new arrival.

« Prince Lightwood, it is a honor to have you on our land.

« Santiago, it is my pleasure to see you well. My apologies for my men, I know you didn't expect them but recently they have been unexplained attacks. It's more secure to travel fast and with strong warriors. »

Lady Guadalupe nodded and showed the way to the castle.

« Let's discuss it inside around some warm wine. » she walked in front, leaving the two men to walk side by side.

They glared at each other and followed her.

 

They talked about the attacks first, it was a good opening conversation. Apparently, it was recent and even though they aren't many wounded civilian but burned forest houses and many animals that were taken away. When it would happen they was so much confusion, and it would be so quick they couldn't see what attacked them. Raphael's mother frowned at these informations and discretely send a consolor to make a report to check even the smallest villagers about this. Diego and Ivan showed up just after, all properly dressed and shy.

Rosa was still too young for these kind of reunion but she will have to be on her best behavior for lunch. Raphael smiled to his brothers to reassure them, they were easily scared but tried nevertheless to be presentable for their visitor. Ivan tried to hold his elder brother's hand, to seek more comfort but when the Lightwood Prince looked at them he let his hand fall down and gulped. Raphael noticed it and took his brother hand, giving him a reassuring smile. He didn't want them to grow up too quickly like him.

Guadalupe quickly engaged about commercial deals with Alicante's heir. Muertil didn't have much too provide due to the weather but the minerals and weaponary they had made them powerful. It was one of the reasons they still could import fruits and vegetables that couldn't grow properly here.

 

After a few quick discussion, the Queen Guadalupe suggested they cleared their mind before dinner. The two crown prince took their best horses and wandered off, out in the landscapes of the land. They stayed silent most of the time, Raphael only speaking up to suggest some paths where they could go. Snowflakes fell onto the royal's hair. Raphael sighed and pulled up a hoodie. If Lightwood was all in black, the Muertil's heir was in a deep shade of red.

He licked his lips, cracking slightly because of the cold. He didn't know what to say. He was used to snapped or at the best make sarcastics comments to people but being friendly and smily? He'll pass. Nevertheless, he was the host, Lightwood the guest, so he tried to start a polite convesation.

« How's your sister ? I've heard many knights have yet to conquer her heart.

« Since when do you have any interest in my sister's affair ?

« I may not wanted her hand in marriage, but I would gladly have her heart in friendship. »

They stayed silent after his statement. Tension seeping in the atmosphere. Raphael sighed, his breath seeping out of his mouth leaving a little mist behind him. They were both unhappy to deal with each other when they didn't know each other and just wanted be alone.

After a while, the prince of Alicante tried to make conversation again.

« I'm sorry I was rude. In fact, I'm happy you refused the wedding proposal between you and my sister. At least we will never be related. » there was a silence then the prince said matter-of-factly. «She is to good for you anyway.»

Raphael mouth twiched at that. Not that he had a big ego or anything but he was short on patience. He held back a sneeze and wanted to reply but the other Prince beat him at it.

« When I see your attitude towards diplomats, I understand why you're still without fiancee. »

« Do I sense some mockery in you Lightwood ? You comment about my refusal but you aren't really in a best position. You have yet to find a lady and I've heard more than rumors about your parents hesitation boutt giving the crown to your adoptive brother. Jace isn't it ? » he let out a cackle. « They can't even trust their first born ? »

Alec turned his horse sharply towards the Santiago Prince who's hand went to his sword. So long for the peaceful and diplomatic walk.

« Your father gained this kingdom by crushing these people. If anyone shoudln't be trusted is the cold blood that run through your veins. »

Raphael felt anger rising in his chest. Yes, true his father had been awful when he arrived here and that's why his mother was giving sweat and blood to mae things right again. Why must everyone stop at his father's actions and not the true Queen of Muertil? The one who pulled this land back on his feet?  Both men were now turning in circles, like cats ready to pick up a fight.

« No king, queen or lord is pure white. Your parents could have stopped my father's dictatoryship but the deal he set up for them was too tempting.

« Trust me, I won't make the same mistake. » growled the prince, moving forward.

Before the discussion could turn into a fight, a shadow past over their head. Raphael blinked, surprised by it before yelping : his horse seemed to caught fright on something. He pulled the reins, cursing the animal's behavior when he noticed the horrified look of the Prince Lightwood. Slowly he looked up, trying to understand what was happening and felt his heart stop.

Flying high in the sky, two dragons where flying side by side. Directed towards the castle. One was pure gold and roared, fire escaping his jaws. The other was of a bright red.

Like fire and blood.

 


	2. I fought for it, it was my pride

 

The horse shoes seemed to be the only sound in the prince's ears as he forced his mount to run faster in a foolish attempt to get to the castle before the creatures. He could hear the other man screaming his name but all he could hear was his mother's voice, telling her sons to come back inside the castle.

Villagers jumped out of his way when he arrived near the castle, forcing his horse to face the danger. The mount nearly threw him off but he was a good ridder and stayed on, his attention was all on the monsters ahead.

Dragons were a myth. No one had even seen one, less even dare assumed they existed. Of course they was still an old fool or a madwoman to scream about how at the apocalypse they will leaped out of hell to burn everyone to ashes. But that was it. Futiles superstitions. Yet with each roar and growl the two creatures were making, Raphael had to face the truth.

These monsters existed.

He heard screams and his heels dug in his horse sides, desperate to run faster, ignoring the neigh of his stalion terrified by the dragons that had landed on his home. The courtyard wasn't big enough for both beasts. The Golden had landed, wings streched wide, in the middle of it and brushed off with his tail the guards that tried to attack him. He looked like he was made out of gold, his horns shone even in the dim light of winter. He was looking around, groaning at the few brave soldiers who were showing their spiers to him. The red dragon was still flying above the castle, silently scanning the area.

Raphael jumped off his mount and yelled to a domestic to throw him a weapon. In the corner of his eye he saw the raw fear on his mother's face when he said those words.

 _No, not my son._ Was the emotion written on her face. She pushed the twins inside the castle and turned to run to her child. He screamed at her to stay away, seazing the sword a servant pushed in his hands before running away. He was Raphael Santiago. In was his duty to fight off whatever threat showed up at his doorstep.

Without hesitation he stepped forward and plonged his word in one of the paws of the dragon. The blade slide on the scales and the magical creature turned to look at the human unimpressed. His chest rose and smoke started to fume out of his nostril. Raphael bounced back, panicked : he didn't even have a shield and he doubted they actually had anything to resist a dragon's fire breath.

A roar pierced the sky and the red dragon jumped between his companion and the prince, growling and showing his sharp teeth. He turned and meet Raphael's eyes and like if he recognized him he stopped every one of his movement to take in the man before him.

He was red as blood. Eyes like ambers, gleaming and staring right into his soul. He wasn't agressive, just stared from where he was. He was samller than the other one and, when he seemed satisfied with what he saw, crawled up to the Prince who pointed his sword at him.

« Begone ! There is nothing for you here ! » he hissed before swinging the sword in a attempt to hit the creature.

Swiftly the head moved out of the way of the blade and the dragon slipped quickly around the prince. Paws made of scales and claws wrapped themselves around his chest. Raphael eyes meet his mothers and he felt all the air in his lungs leaving him. He was going to die. He was going to be crush then eaten by this monster in front of his mother. He saw the tears in her eyes as his feet left the ground and he felt a hot breath against his neck, making his skin crawl.

Then everything went black.

 

 

_Raphael ?_

_He was walking in the snow, the light clothes didn't protect him from the wind and snow frezing his bones and blood. It was night and roars could be here in the darkness. He tried to walk faster but the snow was up to his knees, slowinghim down.  
_

_Raphael._

_He looked around. Was someone calling his name ? Why wasn't anyone coming to find him ? He was so cold... So cold. He tried to keep on moving, to call out for help but the frostbites on his lips were burning him, breaking his skin. He could taste his blood on his tongue. He felt tears in his eyes and his body falling, falling..._

 

« Raphael ! Wake up ! »

Hies eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. His body was against something warm, protecting him agains the cold and the wind. He blinked a few times, breathing heavily. He was alive ? He touched his chest, he didn't have any wounds.

« Raphael ! You're finally awake. »

The prince looked up and felt a wave of relief when he saw Lightwood. He was about to ask what happened when he noticed the gleaming eyes behind the man. The golden dragon was lying next to the other prince, keeping a eye on them. Raphael felt like he was pucnhed in the guts. It hadn't been a nightmare. The castle, the beast, the attack. He tried to back away from the beast but his body met something. He froze when he realized that he was against red skin and scales.

« Lightwood... Is this ?

« I wish I could say otherwise. » the man sighed, pulling his coat tighter around him. « But yes, this is the red dragon who kidnapped you while you were tring to defend your homeland. »

When the information sunk in the his mind he leaped and rolled to the Lightwood side. The crimson dragon raised his head and made a sound of disaproval when his prince left his side. His ears flatenned themselves and you could see the hesitation between staying put or pulling him back near him.

After a few seconds it lied down again, leaving the hostage catch his breath.

«I-I... My mother ! The castle ! Do you know if they are safe ? » Raphael asked the other prince, panicked.

« They are safe. The dragons left just after taking us.

« Prince Lightwood... I'm sorry you are in this situation, as a host I should have been able..

« Able ? Against two dragons ? You wouldn't have been able to scratch it. I dare say, you were the bravest man in the whole castle. You threw yourself onto the dragon to protect your family. It was foolish but brave. And call me Alec. We're in the same boat now.

« You're taking it very calmy. I'm impressed. » the young man said, nervously eying the dragons by their side.

« They are not killing us and they have hunted down some animals. They won't harm us, we must have some value to them.

« You think they want a ransom ? »

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He didn't know, he couldn't understand why they were the one taken away. He was also wrecked about the whole situation. He had seen Raphael trashing and trying to free himself in the dragon's claws before this one leaped and left the castle. He witnessed the queen scream of despair when her son was ripped away from her.

Then, not even a second later, the golden dragon saw him and with a roar he caught him between his claws and rushed in the air, following his red companion. He had panicked but didn't try to wriggle himself free as he saw the ground growing more and more distant. He caught sight of Raphael's limp body who probably fainted in the dragon's paws. Alec thought he was dead for a second, that the beast had squeezed the body too hard and broke every bone the prince had.

After hours in the air, the two dragons landed carefuly, prisoners in their paws and the red had made a huge fit when he noticed that his prisoner was unconscious. It was rather impressive and scary for it growled and whined to the bigger dragon like if he could do something about it. Soon after it left to hunt while the other kept an eye on them.

Alec had stayed by Raphael lying form. When the dragon was back it had a dear in his jaws and set it on fire to cook it. Really. It was set on fire. The golden dragon let out what seemed to be a sigh and the prince really wondered how did this (stupid) dragon expected him to eat an animal's ashes.

Raphael pulled Alec out of his thoughts when he felt him tense next to him.

The red dragon had grabbed the cape of the Muertil's prince with his teeth and was pulling gently on it. Raphael hissed and tried to pull back, wanting to put some distance between them. He failed miserably and the cloth was just torn, making the prince swear. The golden dragon seemed to find the whole situation amusing. It nudged it's own hostage towards the fire, implying that they should eat a bit (even though himself didn't seem convinced by it). Lightwood made a face at the approach but didn't try to make a scene out of it. He knew they had no chance in fighting them unarmed and even if they weren't enormous creatures well... They were still predators and more powerful than a simple army.

Raphael's dragon whimpered and let go of him. He shifted away, making sad eyes to the prince who frowned at it. What did this big lizard expect ? He was kidnapped ! Which was completely stupid : in all the stories it's the princess who would get stolen by magical beings.

« It's making puppy eyes at me ! How come a predator, twice my size, is making puppy eyes when it kidnapped me ?! » the man grumbled.

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes.

«I wish I had my sword. »

« To do what ? Like you said these beasts are stronger than us! » the taller dragon's chest swelled at the compliment, smug. «They could kill us with a flick of their paw ! »

The red dragon growled, shaking his head, and Alec groaned :

« They won't do it because they need us as hostages but that doesn't mean they can't. I would feel safer when I'll have something to defend myself with. »

 

 

After realizing that their hostages weren't going to eat, the two creatures decided to leave again. This time however they were more gentle in grasping them because they were in no rush. Their princes didn't know where they were and if they tried to run they would caught them in a few flap of their wings.

Raphael hang on to the red dragon's neck, where he was put. The landscape changed and passed by under him, making him feel dizzy. In another time he would have admire the lands but right now, he was still scared (he would say worried but his guts told him otherwise) about his situation. He craned his neck to look behind. They have passed many forest and moutains, far away from his home. He felt his throat tigntened but he refused to give up hope. As soon as they'll settle for the night he'll try to take Alec and leave. They had to try and run away, find a village to hide. He bit his lips. Nightfall was coming and he would take his chance to go back to his homeland. No matter what. Back to his mother, Diego, Ivan and Rosa. They are probably heartbroken, believing that he was dead. He wanted to see them, hug every one of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dragon roared and started do fly closer to the ground. A Rocky mountain stood tall in the middle of the big forest they were flying above. Raphael narrowed his eyes and understood where they were going.

A huge forteress was built, carved would be a better world, in the side of the mountain. They seemed to be a little rocky road that lead to it but there was no denial that it had been created mainly forr flying creatures. It was like a dragon dig into the moutain to make himself at home. He noticed that there was a main castle with three high towers. Around it, still inside the remparts, there little houses and plenty of people wandering inside the fort. When the dragon he was on started to plunge down, Raphael gripped it's neck tighter and closed his eyes. Each movement made him feel like he would fall and break his neck on the ground.

Well, to be honest he did fell off. The landing didn't go really smoothly and he slipped off, eyes still tight shut waiting for the pain to shoot through his body.

When it didn't he openned an eye, warily, to see the that the dragon's tail had wrapped itself around him so he didn't smash against the ground. Gently he was put back on his feet and the red creature look at him, with hope in his eyes.

«I'm not saying thank you. » he muttered while dusting himself with all the majesty someone could afford when they fell off a dragon.

The beast sighed and turned away, the puppy eyes back on it's features.

A red-headed arrived, all geared up like a warrior and stroke the red dragon's face. She gave it a warm smile much to the princes surprises. Was she the one controlling the creatures ? The dragon closed his eyes and nuzzled against her palm before straightening up again and leaving. He sent one last look to Raphael before running and leaping in the air once again. The woman laughed when the wind, created by his jump, washed over them.

The prince glared at the shape flying away soon joined by the golden dragon. Alec walked by his side, worry on his features.

« Are you alright ?

« He caught me before I hit the ground so I guess I'm not wounded. » _can't really say the same thing about my pride though_. He thought bitterly.

«What is this place. » his companion of misfortune mumbled. « A whole community living here ? With dragons ? It sounds crazy !

« Maybe they worship the beast and serves them ? Like fanatics ? »

The woman who had arrived turned sharply towards them at that. She strode up to them, hands on her hips.

« We are not fanatics ! We are probably the only ones the dragons trust because we are not blinded by ignorance.

« I'm not going to like you. » Alec said with a glare.

« Same here. » Raphael mumbled.

They both shared an understanding look before going back to frowing at the girl. (If little Rosa was there she would be happily saying : ' _See ! You're bonding by glaring together_!')

«So. Who are you ? Why are we here ? Can we leave ? I've got a kingdom to return to.

« I'm Clary. I live here, in Arcadia » she showed the houses and the castle. « It's a community were we live under the protection of the dragons. » she pointed at the sky were the beast were flying and, to the both kidnapped prince's dismay, a third dragon had joined them. He was of a light blue which made it difficult to see in the sky.

« You mean you live with two -three ? - dragons, in a forteress who seems unaccessible on foot, isolated from the nearest village ? What a way of living. » Alec drawled, looking around unconvinced.

« It's a perfectly good home ! » she frowned at them. «What I wonder is why they brought outsiders here.

«I wonder if you're not playing with us and that you aren't the mind behind these things. » Raphael took a step forward, menacingly. «We need to leave.

« I'm afraid that won't be possible. »

A man with dark skin arrived behind the girl. He was dressed lightly even by the cold weather and the Muertil's prince shivered just by looking at him. The man stopped by Clary's side and crossed his arms. The two people of Arcadia look at each other, silently comunicating before that the man speak up.

«Our dear flying lizards (Alec eyes widened at the name, weren't they scared of them?), are the defensers of this place. We never let outsiders come here because we don't want no king to impose himself upon us. Bringing two man, of royal blood I'd guess by your clothing, it's a huge risk and letting you go would be dooming our peace.»

Raphael snorted but stiffen when more people arrived, all armed.

«My Lords. Follow us, we'll take you to your chambers for the time being.

« This is madness ! » Raphael exclaimed as people grabbed his arms.

Alec felt the same way and tried to free himself from their hold. Sadly for them they were outnumbered and quickly seperated to be brought in different part of the castle. Up in the sky, the dragons went off in the distance, Raphael felt anger rising in his chest.

« Curse these monsters. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! I have two more chapters in advance so you won't wait long for the next part! :3 For those who wonder where Simon is, he is closer than you think but he won't be presented just yet! (I knew I should have put 'slow burn' in the flipping tag but I'm struggling with it...) Again, sorry for the mistakes!


	3. It shaped my mind, my will

Raphael wasn't someone who let his emotions get the better of him. After being dragged to one of the towers he was locked in, a man telling him they needed to reflect on what to do with them. As soon as they left the prince let himself slide against the door. His stomach clencht when he heard the lock clicking but he didn't scream and panicked. Yet.

This is a nightmare. 

He couldn't believe he was miles away from is family. Kidnapped by a dragon. Locked up in the highest tower of this place like a vulgar princess. He bit his lips, trying to keep himself from crying out loud of frustration. This can't be it. There must be some way to leave this place. He got up and rushed to the window. Nope. It wouldn't open. He cursed and started walking around, aching to get out.

The room was plain simple. A bed, a open chest with some clothes and towels. A little table with a mirror. Not even a book to pass the time. What was he supposed to do ? Just sat and wait ?

« Oh hell no! » he went up to the door. « There must some way to pick it.. »

He ran his hands through his clothes, he had nothing to pick it with. Before he could bang against the door in anger a click was heard and the door opened. He jumped back, hand raised ready to fight.

A woman, all dressed in grey and white stepped in and smiled gently before closing the door. Raphael caught a glimpse of outside and notice a huge hound guarding the door. _Great. I've got a watchdog._

« Raphael Santiago, am I right ?

« To who do I owe the displeasure ? » he snapped, clearly throwing all civil manners out of the window.

« I'm Catarina. I'm here to fill you up about why you are here. I guessed you would want answers sonner than later.

« The reunion is already over ?

« No, I'm just more aware about what's happenning and you're the first person who should be aware of the situation. Not the villagers even thought they have the right to as well. »

She walked pass him and sat on the bed.

« Sit, it's going to be a lot to take in.

« Excuse me if I don't because I was just kidnapped by dragons, locked up here and I'm really not into being friendly and having a little chat.

« See it as an information course. You see, there is three reason why a dragon would kidnap a human.

« Really now...

« Royalty first. It's tradition : the dragon must kidnap something that have value to the world. Mainly because they are drama queens. I guess they made a big scene when they caught you.

« They attacked my home. » he coldly said. « I don't even know if my family wasn't hurt and they don't know what happened to me.

« I promise, we'll soon warn them about the situation. But we can't let you out until we are certain to you won't tell about Arcadia's location. Plus... Your dragon wouldn't be happy if you leave this quickly. » she made a face at that.

« He isn't 'my' dragon.

« Secondly, » she continued with a patient smile. « Virginity. »

They was a silence. Raphael was expecting everything apart from this.

« I beg your pardon ?

« Dragons are helpless romantics. A damsel saving herself for her one true love, or just someone who isn't a player : it makes them weak in the knee.

« What are we in, a stupid fairytale ?! Are you telling me your beast took me for a virgin princess?

« Are you ? »

Raphael felt attacked by it. Well, it was true that he was inexperienced in that domain but it was his choice. Also, it was his own buisness ! If the dragon thought he could force himself on him, he would rather die before letting this monster touch him.

« I don't – this is ridiculous ! » he fling his arms in the air. « How can they even tell ?

« They don't. I'm actually just messing with you. It's funny to mentionned it because it's a silly superstition.» she smirked.

Raphael eyebrow twiched at the smile and his eye turned dark and murdering.

« Funny. » was the only thing he said. _What a sense of humor!_

Catarina went on.

«Dragons are not murderous beast. They have hidden their existence for years because they know cohabitation is too complicated with humans. But they have some homes, like here, where they settle. There can be aggressive dragons but these ones are hunted and controlled by the others.

« Pardon me, I'll have to judge that with my own eyes. » but the fact that she seemed to know what she was talking about made him relax a little.

« At last, if a dragon kidnapped you it's because he's interested in you. You probably have done something and that made him react and he is now attracted to you. He wants to know you but they tend to be... not good with humans social convention.

« I've seen that.

« So here you are. That's the main reasons. Do not worry, we will take good care of you while you're here.

« I need to leave this place. I'm a prince, I don't have time with horny dragons ! »Catarina rolled her eyes but the comment made her smile.

« They do have huge horns » she giggled. « You can write a letter to your family but that's all. I must leave for now, someone will bring you your dinner and tomorrow we will take you around the place. Yes, you'll be staying here for a while. Believe me, I'm not happy about the way they treated you but they didn't mean any harm. »

She got up and made her way to the door.

« I'll see how the council is going. Do not try to run away, outside the forteress there are more magicals beings that wander around. You wouldn't know how to defend yourself. »

Raphael looked at her leaving the room and narrowed his eyes. When the door closed, he sat on the bed, completely lost. So what ? A dragon wanted to seduce him ? This was too surreal. Until yesterday he was certain that dragons were just stories to tell kids so they dream about adventure and knights in shining armors. And now, this woman is saying that they are more than dragons on this land ? He let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes, his throat tight. He felt exhaustation creep over him and, without further due, he fell asleep.

 

_A nightmare with amber eyes and cold wind was awaiting him. The same as last time. Trying to move in the snow, clinging to his legs and his lips tearing themselves apart each time he called for help._

_And far away in the distansce, a dragon was roaring._

 

 

When he opened them again, there was a unique candle on his desk that illuminated the room. Someone had crept in with some warm clothes and had put some books on the table. The prince rubbed his eyes and went up to the new objects on the table. A few candles for the night, book of fairytales and romance stories about knights and princesses. He frowned like the novels offended him. He was really not in the mood to read 'these' things. He picked up the candle and looked around the room.

The night had come, he had to try something. Slowly he went up to the door on the tip of his toes. He tried the handle and smiled when he realized it wasn't lock. The wax dribbled and the heat made him wince a little. The door opened with a creak and he stepped outside, carefully. A huge wolf was snoring in the corridors. He was probaby reaching the prince shoulder in his full height. The sight made Raphael stop. This beast was huge !

The prince gulped and took a step away from the hound who shifted in his sleep. Better not wake it up or it would wake up the whole forteress. He hesitated in blewing the candle. The light could be a problem but he decided to take the risk. He needed to find a exit and that he couldn't do that in the dark.

Luckely for him, the wolf seemed in a deep sleep and he skipped down the corridors without looking back. He found the stairs, there were narrowed and he had to be careful not to slip. He jumped when a gush wind blew the candle out and he cursed his bad luck. He realized when he put the candle down that his hand had burns where the melted wax had fallen on his fingers. He tried to ignore the sting and continued. The stairs went down for a long time, he remembered when he was brought up to his room he thought it would never end.

At last when he arrived at the end he noticed that there was a wooden door that probably opened inside the castle. He felt curiosity tickle him but he shook his head. He needed to leave ! He wished he could go and find Alec but the place was too big and he didn't know where to look. With a determined nod to himself he ran.

The courtyard was deserted, everyone went to bed a long time ago. The prince looked around and kept running, leaving the zone reserved to the castle and slipped through the streets. He needed to find the entrance of Arcadia and make a run for the forest. Between the trees the dragons wouldn't find that easily.

He jumped when he heard a growl. Quickly he stopped and flattened himself against a wall. His heart was beating so fast, it was hammering in his chest and ears. He slammed a hand on his mouth, realizing that his breathing was too loud and he could get caught. A shadow passed over his head and Raphael, for a second, thought he could be silent and fool whoever was there.

He could have make it if his weak resistance to the cold didn't make him sneeze. Oh, it was small and he tried his best to keep it in but it escaped anyway. C _urse this land and it's bloody cold weather !_ He froze when something blew his hot breath on his neck. Slowly, slowly he turned and meet the amber eyes of ''his'' dragon. And it wasn't pleased to seem him up and about.

He started running again but the dragon swiftly open his jaw and caught him by the rest of his cape. He lifted his head and the prince yelped when he felt his feet leaving the ground. Now that his prince was found, the dragon walked back to the castle, humming happily. The sound of satisfaction the beast let out infuriated the man even more. He was so close ! And he snezzed ! How ridiculous this whole situation could get ?!

« You bloody stupid flying lizard ! » he yelled as he squirm and tried to escape. « Put me down ! I demand you to be put me down this instant ! »

The creature sighed through his nostril and set him down. It made a weird noise between a whimper and a growl, clearly unpleased.

« What ? What do you expect ?! You ripped me away from my family ! You're lucky I don't have any weapons or I would have killed you ! » he screamed at it. The only thing holding him back from trying to hit the creature was the fact that his fist wouldn't harm the sharp scales.

The creature shook his head and roared a bit louder when the guards arrived.. Raphael swat away the scaly tail that was looming around him, making sure he wouldn't dash away again. He noticed the man who was with the red head alongside with two wolves. His eyebrows rose when he saw who was trying to run away and turned towards the mystical beast.

« Told you it would happen. I shouldn't have put Raj on guard.

The dragon let his head swing and tried to nudge his prince towards the guards, but he just got a hiss and a death glare from him. As someone tried to grab his arms the prince snarled :

« I know the way back. Not need to hold my hand. »

And with his head held high, he was brought back to his room where he could sulk without anyone looking.

 

 

« I've heard you tried to run away. » Catarina said with a mischevious smile next morning.

Raphael was sitting on the bed, finishing to put on the new clothes they had brought him. It was actually the third shirt they had brought him. Each time he didn't like the color, the texture and would send it back. He didn't know who give the orders because each time the guard wanted to throw it back at him or let him freeze to death but he would groan and go fetch something else.

« All the bloody castle must have heard. » The prince muttered back at Catarina. He pulled the sleeves before taking the furry coat that had been brought as well.

He resisted to let a smile on his lips as the thick cloth protected him from the cold. Old forteress are pretty impressive but the wind passed easily through the walls.

« Yes they did. Luke thought it was a nice attempt but the rest of the guards were pretty pissed off. It was really late !

« Oh my apolgies ! » he sarcastatly smiled at her. « I didn't mean to disturb your peace. »

She put some paper and ink on the table.

« If you need to write to your family. We have also written our own message and we need to send it quickly. After that, I'll send someone to make you visit the castle and you'll be able to see your friend. »

Raphael's head lifted up slightly at that. It's true, he hadn't had any news about Alec and he was worried for him. Did he also tried to escape ? Did the dragons visited him as well ?

Catarina saw his worries and patted gently his shoulder before leaving him. Slowly, he got up and walk to the desk. He took the pencil and openned the ink. He was quite impressed, all the stuff was high quality and he wondered how they managed to get all of this while being reclused on this mountain. He dipped his pen in the ink and took a sheet of paper.

 

~~_Mother,_ ~~

~~_Queen Santiago -_ ~~

_Mama,_

_I'm alive,_

~~_I know this sounds strange but -_ ~~

_It's me, it's truly is me, I'm not dead. The dragon has taken me in a place called Arcadia. I still don't really understand why._

_Alexander Lightwood safe is with me as well._

_Do not fall for their threats, do not try to attack them. ~~There are more dragons here.~~_

_I know you probably can't tell me but I hope, with all my soul, that Ivan, Diego and Rosa are safe. ~~Tell them I will come back, I'll find a way.~~_

~~_I love you._ ~~

~~_I'll pray for you._ ~~

_I love you.  
_

_Your son,_

_Raphael Santiago._

 

He crumpled the first paper and throw it with a sigh against the wall. It's fine. _I'll find the words. I'll find a way out of here._

 

Later, when the letter was taken away, he went to look out of the window, waiting for his 'babysitter' to come and took him around the place. He had calmed down since the day he had arrived. All he could do was to take upon himself and wait for the negotiations about his freedom starts. He rubbed his hands and fiddled with his family ring.

He wasn't nervous ! He was ready to go out there and face all these people who won't let him go home. Who served dragons. Nope, not nervous at all. He breathed in deeply and straigntened himself. His eyes wandered back at his table where the few books where there. He sighed and picked one up.

'Shielded Heart' God, it sounded sappy. He opened it and read the first lines. Yes, it was really sappy.

Just at that moment a knock was heard, hesitant. The prince raised an eyebrow. Usually they just walk in without asking. Carefully he put down the book and went to the door to open it. A pair a light brown eyes widened when they saw Raphael who fully opened the wooden door when he saw who was behind it.

« And who are you ? » he asked eying the man up and down.

He seemed about his age, smiling like he couldn't believe Raphael was there. He had brown curls, a fair skin and like all the people here didn't seem to mind the cold, He was sligtly taller and he bowed awkwardly. Raphael let a little amused smile on his lips at his attempt at being polite.

« It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Santiago. My name is Simon Lewis. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Simon has arrived!


	4. I've forgotten my heart but...

Simon Lewis. Raphael looked him up and down, not knowing what to do next. The feeling he had when he meet the boy's eye feel like he already knew him. The newcommer was nervously playing with his hands and seemed to wait for the prince to speak.

« Simon is that it ? » the boy nodded with energy. « I guess you are the spy supposed to guide me throught this place.

« I-I'm not a spy ! » he gasped a the thought. « I would make a terrible spy. I can't keep any secrets ! Once I accidently said that Clary had been leaving Arcadia at night and Luke was so angry about it and then Clary was so angry at me because I should have kept my mouth sh-

« Shut. » finished the prince with an unimpressed look. « Well, turn it down a bit. »

He moved outside and shivered as he pulled the coat closer. Simon seemed to notice his uncomfort and asked shyly :

« You're cold ?

« Well, being on the highest tower makes me very expose to the wind and snow. » he sniffed and turned towards the young man. « But would you care if I actually die of the cold?

« Of course my Lord! » Simon said, looking panicked. « I can ask to bring something to you at night to keep you warm ! I'm sure Luke has some tricks up his sleeves! But let's go down for now, my Lord, and get you something warm to eat. Any preferences ? »

Raphael blinked a few times before a satisfied smile reaches his lips.

« You, at least, seems more respectful than the rest. » he walk pass him and took the stairs. « Well ? Are you going to guide me or not ? »

Simon smiled widely at that and brought him to the dinning room. On they way there, the man explained to the prince that because everyone was equal the dinning room was open to the workers and domestics of the castle. The dragons could rarely walk around the corridors with their sizes so it was made for the humans. The thought of having a dragon munching his prey next to him made Raphael shiver slightly.

Simon reassured Raphael, saying that if he wished to eat further away from the others, he could do so for the first day.

« After, they will want to talk. It's been a while since we haven't had new faces around.

« Tough luck for them. And for me I guess. » he grumbled as he walked with Simon through the corridors leading to the dinning place.

« Do not worry ! We have a great cook that will make you forget, at least for a second, your worries ! When I'm sad I always try to steal a snack or two but I'm not very discrete. » he sighed. « Last time I got scared by Catarina who also got scared by my scream so we both screamed and – I should stop is that it ? » he blushed when he notice that Raphael was staring at him, completely silent.

«Can you? You didn't breath since you started talking. » the prince was a in-between amazement and annoyement. He opted for annoyement.

« I'm sorry, my Lord. » he lowered his head and opened the door for the hostage who rolled his eyes and strolled through the room.

His eyes scanned the place, searching for a familiar face. He frowned and made sign to Simon to come closer to him. He couldn't see Alec. Surely he had to come down to eat as well ? When he asked Simon about it the young man shrugged helplessly. He said he'll ask a certain 'Magnus' about it. He was the one in charge of the other prince.

Raphael sat and waited for Simon to bring some food for him. As he drummed his fingers against the wood of the table he noticed all the eyes that had settled on him since he walked in. He recognized Clary sitting with Luke who were whispering while looking at him. The red-head seemed angry about something and the older man was trying to calm her down. The prince turned away and gulped when he saw a group of guards staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Why were they so hostile ? He was the one here against his will !

The group suddenly stiffen and looked away, conversation starting again. The sudden change made him frown but at the same time Simon put some dishes and bread in front of him. The boy smiled innocently and asked:

« Do you need something else ?

« I think this is enough. » the nobleman nodded and scooped over so Simon could sit as well.

His guide stayed silent while he ate, which was a good thing for the prince's ears. He knew that when he'll walk him around the fortress -this prison- he would probably drown him in information about the place. He did push some of the meat towards Simon, with a questionning look. The young man wasn't eating anything and he seemed rather thin. To his silent question he just blushed and shook his head before saying that he had already eaten before coming to get him.

The whispers turned to full volume and people seemed to ignore the prince. He was actually starting to relax a bit until a man openned the doors with a loud bang, making him jump, and rushed towards Simon.

The man looked about the same age as Luke but his demanor was quite particular. He had a white shirt that had burned sleeves, his hair was sticking out in every possible direction and he was running around bare feet. Raphael narrowed his eyes at his approach.

« Simon ! You bloody kid ! » the new commer exclaimed as he stop dead in front of the poor guy who nearly fell off his chair. « When are you going to get me a Blue Boy ? » He asked hand on his hips and looming over him

Raphael looked between the two.

« Blue boy ?

« It's a flower that grows in the nearby forest. » Simon explained quickly before turning the other. « And you know I didn't have time for that recently ! I've been busy with the new information Luke gathered and I had to go with the hunters for some meat and... Ragnor are you listening ? »

« Who the hell are you ? » asked the man with a frown while staring at the prince who frowned back. « Don't you know you shouldn't listen to other's people conversation ?

« I've been here since you arrived, plus you're not very... Discrete.

« Really ? » he said thoughtfuly. « Huh. Hello then, I guess. Simon I need this plant, you said you would have found it by now !

« Do you now how hard this flower is to find ! Plus, there are more and more korrigans in the woods and they're a pain to deal with.

« So ? They're harmless ! They don't kill.

« They murdered my patience and dignity ! » Simon said while moving his hands in every way possible. Raphael was tired just by watching him.

« It seems you don't have these qualities in any case. » he smirked.

The betrayed look in Simon's eyes made him laugh. It was short, just a little outburst before he cleared his throat and look dignified again but it was enough for the two man to see it. Ragnor smiled at that (and at the way Simon eye's seemed to sparkle at the prince).

«I like you. Well, I need to go. I'll see you two later. » He patted Simon's head and ran back out.

There was a silence were they just watch him leave and the door closed again loudly before Simon turned towards the hostage.

« And that was Ragnor. Our alchemist and healer.

« He sure knows how to make an entrance. » he mumbled finishing his drink. « So this is the dinning room. I guess this isn't the only place here.

« Of course not ! Where do you want to go ? » Simon jumped on his feet and handed out a hand to the prince who took it warily. « There is the library which is just the best place if you want a quiet time! I was actually kicked out of it because Clary and I were laughing too loud. There is Ragnor's study but he hates when people go there. Catarina has a special room for instruments but she never leaves it open and she is the only one who have the key. There is the market where we bring new objects from other cities, but it's always crowded. There is a training yard for the wolves and the normal soldiers. » he listed to his companion.

« Oh yes, the mutts. » Raphael said, remembering the wolf who was supposed to guard him. « Where did you find these pets ? How did you train them so they listened to you ? »

He didn't see how half of the people in the room turned towards him, eyes burning with anger. Simon did and pulled him out of the room despite the offended protest of the prince. When they were out he took him in the courtyard, whispering to him :

«The wolves are also soldiers. Shape-shifters, werewolves. There are the best warriors here, after the dragons of course. » he said like it was evident. «So you shouldn't treat them like animal. There are also humans.

« Uh. » was all he said at that.

Dragons, weird korrigans, werewolves.

« Is there anything else I need to know. Unicorns exists as well ?

« What kind of world do you live in ? Of course not ! » Simon laughed.

He laughed even harder at the offended look the prince shoot him. _'ell, excuse me my knowledge of real mystical beasts are too poor for you_! he grumbled in his head and snuggled in his fur coat.

Simon walked forward, waving at the few domestics working around them. He didn't have warm clothes on and Raphael realized that he didn't seem to shiver or feel the cold wind and snow falling on him.

« What is the deal with no one wearing coats ? It's freezing here ! » he groaned.

« We are used to this harsh weather. Don't worry, » Simon lifted his hand, like if he wanted to touch the prince face but he let his hand fall down quicly. « I'll make sure you won't die of the cold. » he smiled.

He suggested to go to the library who was deep inside the castle which meant that it wasn't exposed to the wind and seeping cold. Raphael chirped a bit at that, he did like books and it could help him find information about this place. Through the corridors he noticed a few wolves passing by and couldn't help but feel odd at the thought that under the fur where real humans watching him.

As they entered the place, the prince was taken aback by the many books and how cosy the place looked. The seats were filled with covers and cushions so people could be confortable while studying. Simon had a soft smile on his lips when he saw the awe in Raphael's eye.

« You're a book lover ?

« Not a huge one but... » he touche the shelves, carved in the wood of it representation of forests, dragons and birds seemed to dance on the lines. « This place is beautiful. » he whispered.

The man of Arcadia smiled even more and decided to leave the prince to discover the place. He didn't want to disturb the little moment the prince had found there.

He haven't even taken a few steps away a body threw himself on him. Raphael heard the yelp of fright and turned quickly, hand automaticly searching for his sword. He really felt weak without it. He ran towards Simon who had fallen under the weight of another man who rolled off laughing out loud.

« Sandy, you should have seen your face ! Your face ! » he was cluthing his side. « So long the 'I'm a fearless and powerful being' !

« MAGNUS ! » Simon cursed, face red with embarassement. « I swear one day I'll – I – I will have my revenge ! » he got up and blushed even harder when he realized Raphael saw him being a scaredy cat.

The prince wouldn't judge. He wouldn't have like if a someone threw himself on him while he wasn't looking. He frowned at the man who was catching his breath. He slowly got up in a catlike manner. He wore a large sarouel and a thin shirt that revealed a bit of his chest. He wore many golden bracelets and necklaces and walked barefoot. He had caramel skin and sharp eyes that looked the new prince up and down before whispering something in the Simon's ear who blushed and pushed him away.

« What are you doing here anyway Mags ? You're not found of quiet places.

« I have a prince to watch over. »

As he finished this sentence, Alexander Lightwood arrived. He had a book in his hand and he seemed annoyed by the whole noise they were making. His annoyement turned into surprise then relief when he recognized the Muertil's heir who was relieved to see him well.

« Alec ! I'm pleased to see you at last ! I haven't had news of you after we were seperated.

« Raphael ! It was me who were worried : I heard you tried to run ! I was scared you pissed off the dragons.

« No they didn't do anything at that.. » Raphael cleared his throat, embarassed by his failed attempt at escaping this place.

Magnus chuckled at the thought. His way of moving and the way he put a possessive hand on Alec shoulders oozed power and confidence. The Alicante's prince narrowed slightly his eyes but didn't try to move away, he concentrated back on Raphael to ask him more question about his stay. They wanted to have a quiet conversation and asked their watchers if they could be alone for a private talk. Simon seemed unconvinced and Magnus just shook his head.

« No. If it's to plan another escape, I'd rather stop it now. Unlike my red-scaled brother, I get to be in a foul mood if my prince tried to run away in the middle of the night. »

Raphael's mind went blanck for a moment before some pieces fall into place. The aura that man had, the way he walked with a predatory manner. These gold iris so distinctable. When Magnus saw he was studying him he smiled, teeth sharp and white. The prince's blood run cold when he realized who he was.

« You're the golden dragon !» he gasped taking a step back.

The man blinked, looked between Simon and Raphael before asking.

« You didn't know ? A dragon is a greater creature full of magic, we can take human form to walk amoung your kind. I dare say... » he said with a flick of the wrist. « We are more human than most of you. »

The Lightwood prince frowned at that before turning to Raphael.

« He came to me when I was brought to my room. I recognized him because he travelled to Alicante as a human once. I don't know what he wants from me though. » he groaned, unhappy.

« Oh you know why I am here. » the man drawled and walked up to Alec. Raphael stepped between the two, clearly angry.

« How dare you treat us like this and act all condescending ! We never asked to be kidnapped on a whim !

« Simon, could you tell your prince to mind his own buisness ? » Magnus asked patiently while studying Alec up and down.

« Wait ! Does that mean the dragon who brought me there can walk as a human as well. » he turned to Simon, horrified. « This beast could come to me and I wouldn't know !

« If it's your wish, you won't see him ! I promise, he won't show himself to you. » Simon said, reassuringly putting a hand on Raphael's arm.

« How ? Will he listen to you ?

« I can reason him yes. Better than anyone else. » he mumbled the last part.

Alec was about to say something but his head snapped towards the dragon-human when this one moved closer.

« Back off ! I won't forgive you for what you have done that easily Bane ! »

Said Bane retreated his hand and his eyes gleamed in anger.

« I'm offering you a land where you can be yourself ! Where you don't have to hide and that's how you thank me ?

« Oh, I bet you weren't in this selfless mind when you ripped me away back in Muertil. » Alec turned away and went back to his seat. « Leave me be for a hour or two at least. I've seen enough of you for the day. »

Magnus hissed, vexed at being dismissed but didn't insist. He bowed slightly to take his leave from the two other men and left, head high. The door slammed and it the back of his mind Raphael wondered how the doors survived with people smashing them closed.

As he watch were the dragon had left he said to Simon.

« If ever the red dragon tries to see me, warn me. I'll never forgive him for what he did but he is the only one who can let me leave this place.»

Simon nodded, lowering his eyes, suddenly his voice lost all his energy.

« You wish is my command my Lord. »

 

 

_Dragons have magic running through their veins. The can took a human appearance and live as normal being but the primal energy always comes back. Their are the most dangerous yet wisest creatures on this earth. Alec told him that all the stories that have been written about them weren't true to reality. Yet, that meant they didn't know anything apart from what Magnus and Catarina had shared with them.  
_

Raphael closed his eyes, all of the information he had today was giving him a headache. It was still too much for him. He wouldn't admit it but it made him scared that a dragon coul take human form got up to him and manipulate him to get his claws on him. He felt his fist clench by his side. Alec tried to reassure him : Magnus Bane, the golden dragon, was not dangerous to them. In fact, as a human he had a excellent reputation and can't afford to be linked to prince kidnapping. That why Alec and him passed plenty of time alone during the afternoon to discuss about their situation.

Raphael had hoped it didn't get too physical. He was certain he saw a red mark on Bane's neck that wasn't there before. He did ask Alec if he had fought with the dragon (he found it weird that a dragon could be manhandled by a human) but the prince had stuttered a ' _NO ! Wh-why would you think that ! I can keep control of myself._ '

Simon found the situation hilarious much to the Muertil's heir confusion.

After spending the day seeing the different rooms of the castle he learned that he wasn't allowed just yet to go in the villagers part. Mainly because people were still tense about the noblemens presence. It annoyed him but Simon did say he'll negociate so that he could walk around, (with a few wolves as watches which made the prince even more sulky)

Raphael ended up walking on the fortress's walls, looking the horizon, melancolic. He felt locked up in a cell even though the wind hitting his face told him otherwise.

« I miss my family. » he sighed. Simon had a guilty expression when he heard that.

« The letter was sent the second you finished it. Do not worry, soon we – they will be a meeting between the dragons and the families.

« You mean -

« As humans ! Don't worry ! Our dragons are the guardians of this place, they would never hurt humans.

« You don't know that.

« Believe me. The only creatures that harmed me were other humans. »

Raphael frowned. Simon smiled weakly.

« My mother was a healer. In a lost little village where every rumors becomes truth. They said she was a witch and... » he fiddled with his hands. « Let's say she managed to save me but not herself.

« I'm sorry. » Raphael whispered, in a comforting gesture he stroke the arm of the young man. _His skin was warm despite the cold_. « That's why you live here. No one would harm you for being different.

« Yes ! That's why ! » Simon exclaimed, pleased that the prince understand. « You could love anyone, be a dragon or a wolf, even a korrigan and people wouldn't mind ! Well, it was tought for them withmy constant rambling at first but they got used to it. »

« Lord help me, I don't know if I will. » Raphael chuckled as he looked back at the landscape.

The sunset was blinding his eyes but he couldn't look away. Up on this mountain, miles away from his home, in a forgeign place. He felt Simon come closer and adjust the coat on his shoulders, the way a servant would. He was treating Raphael like the prince he was but it wasn't fair. Here, he was a hostage nothing else. He caught Simon's hand and gave him a weak smile.

« You don't have to do that.

« If I don't who will ? » he whispered shyly.

 _Grasp any moment of hapiness, of laughs, of kindness..._ Warmth spread in Raphael's chest at the boy's concern.

« Thank you. »

 

 

 

Next morning Raphael was considering what he knew and what to do. He was stuck here. Dragons could take human form to interact with other people and didn't seem to blindly attack anyone on sight. Magnus Bane was the one who brought Alec here and these two seemed to have a little history. Alec didn't want to talk about it but Raphael insisted : maybe it could help him understand if he already know the dragon who brought him here and why. His companion promised to explain to him later. He needed time to adjust as well.

Raphael felt his throat tightned each time he looked through the window to see the forests and cold moutains surrounding them.

Hearted Shield was in his lap, a bookmark already halfway throught the book. When someone saw he was reading it he snapped that he needed distraction in this cold and boring room. (Even though he was even more angry when someone cut him in his reading. Not that he would admit it.) He stroked the cover, heistating in staying to read a bit more or leaving his room and face another day in the prison that Arcadia represented.

The knock on the door decided for him. When Simon appaered all smiles, Raphael tried to resist the urge to smile back.

« Wanna go out ? The snow stopped falling and I'll bet they'll be some sun this afternoon ! »

Raphael snorted, not believing it, but stepped out of his room anyway.

 


	5. ... You brought it back

Raphael wasn't a show off. Like he would say, it was false information. But there is no denying, he thought, that having a public while training was quite satisfying. His swiftly turned his dagger in his hand before throwing it right in the head of the dummy. He let out the breath he was holding and smiled smugly before pulling out another dagger off his belt. Luke and Simon were sitting on the side of the training yard to make sure he doesn't try to steal a dagger or a sword to leave the place. Even if he told them he wasn't foolish to try it again the 'werewolf' insisted to stay. The prince had shrugged off his coat, the effort heating him up and had first train with a sword, letting out quite some frustration on one of the dummies. Luke compalined that they didn't have that many training dummies and to calm himself on the violence. Simon had to calm down the two, who were ready to snap at each other over giving mercy to a straw-man, and suggested the throwing daggers.

Simon was probably the closest person he would call a friend. After Alec of course, since both prince were the only outsiders, they tend to stick together at dinners or in the library when Magnus let him be for a while. Raphael was impressed that Alec was so calm with his kidnapper by his side when he was certain he would have killed the red dragon if he could. Simon swore the dragon wasn't here, that it had flew off god-knows-where and that he would warn him as soon as he comes back. He said that with such worry in his eyes the Muertil's heir had to resist petting his head.

Him and his puppy eyes. Arcadia had a thing for having people looking all innocent. Raphael threw the dagger and the dummies head flew off this time. He heard the cheering of Simon and, as he turned elegantly towards him, he bowed. _Not a_ show off _, not at all_.

« You're so good my Lord! » Simon jumped to go up to him. « You've been training all your life did you ?

« Not just that. » Raphael took off the belt and went to put it back with the other weapons. « I trained with my brothers most of time and give them tis. My little sister too, she really likes archery.

« Are you a good teacher though? You don't strike me as the most patient tutor, Lord Santiago. »

He smiled cheekily at the prince who raised an eyebrow but smiled back.

« You do know you can call me Raphael. It's been two days already that I'm stuck here. My title isn't much here.

« Please ! If I don't brush your ego you'll be grumpy all day long and I, » he proclaimed, hand on his chest. « Need to protect Arcadians from you foul mood. »

Simon yelped when the prince caught him in a headlock and rubbed his already messy hair.

« What are you implying ? » he laughed when Simon tried to free himself and slipped. « that I have a horrible personality?

« Not at all ! I'm sorry Raphael ! Let go ! » he wriggled but the prince held tight.

« It's my Lord for you. » he teased.

Simon grumbled and managed to slip through his arms, running back to Luke for protection. The guard just rolled his eyes and muttered that he shouldn't be so helpless sometimes. Raphael chuckled at Simon's antics and pulled back his coat on.

Luke straightened himself when the prince arrived.

« A meeting while be arranged tomorrow with your family. If ever you have any objects, letters to pass on you can leave them to Alaric after dinner.

« Thank you for the information.

« Oh ! By the way, » Simon chirped in. « What do you think of the second volume of Shielded Heart ? »

Raphael blushed slightly and turned back at Luke.

« I don't read that kind of book.

« What ? You made me run to fetch that novel because the first one ended on a cliffhanger ! » Simon exclaimed, not getting that Raphael wasn't proud in his choice of litterature. Even less when the werewolf was grinning from ear to ear.

« So sappy romance is your kind of book ?

« It's not ! I'm bored ! It's the only reason ! »

Simon gulped at the death glare the prince send him and Luke raised his hands before going away, laughing about 'Kids and their pride'.

« There is no shame in liking a sappy knight romance you know that ? » Simon asked, backing away from Raphael's glare.

« I do not like it. It's... mere diversion.

« Sure. » the boy said rolling his eyes. « Hey ! It's Clary ! » he squealed in delight and run up to her.

Raphael sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit, stiff from the workout he had made this morning. He followed slowly after the man who was chatting with his friend about some hunt there were about to do with some of the werewolves.

Clary and Raphael didn't get along. Alec managed to have a polite conversation with her but for the other prince it was harder. Was it the way Simon seemed to smile at her ? _Absolutely not_. She tend to drag Simon away for whatever mission Luke gave them and that meant Raphael had to be sociable with other people. (and he wasn't as fond of the others than he was fond of that puppy faced man. Not that he would admit it.)

« And so that would be the good occasion to pick up the Blue Boy Ragnor's been bragging about. »

Lord, again with the hunts. Simon didn't seem to notice the sour mood that had taken over Raphael.

« That could be nice ! We can also have a little race. I'm telling you Fray, this time...

« You won't fall off Pumpkin ? » she smirked which earned her a pinched in the ribs from her friend.

« This was not my fault ! The branch was just hanging there and it didn't move !

« That does lmean the branch was at fault. » yawned Raphael stopping next to Simon.

« Hey Raph ! I'm going to be absent for a few hours. I really would have liked to bring you with us but... » he made a face. « You know, dragon law and overprotection.

« I know, I know. » he waved it, trying not to dwell on it.

He haven't seen or heard much about his abducter. Just that he was overly protective and didn't want to risk Raphael running away while he isn't watching. At least he could go through the village without being constantly watched but it did anger him when the guards at the entrance blocked the way when he approched them.

« Does Simon really need to go along with you ? » raphael said, narrowing her eyes at Clary. He was acting like a spoiled child but he felt he had the right to. « You have already a few mutts with you to do the job.

« He needs to be reminded what freedom is and not be your little slave entertaining you ! » she spat back.

« I can also decide for myself. » Simon cut in, glaring daggers at both of them. « I'll appreciate you don't forget that I'm right here. »

It was not the first time Simon bite back at the prince when he was pushing him a bit too much. But the nobleman felt like he was choosing Clary over him. Which was ridiculous because he wasn't but he couldn't stand the small smile that red head had when Simon confirmed he'll be going with them. Raphael sneered and turned his back.

« Fine. Go and have fun with your pets. » he muttered under his breath.

He felf Simon eyes following him until he was inside the castle.

He hated to feel this dependent on someone but Simon was like fresh air after being plunged under water. He would be there when he felt lonely and melancolic abouthis family. Clary's comment, '' _slave_ '', bothered him. It's true he tend to leave Simon fetch the book he wanted, or put on his coat for him but was it his fault ? He was used to have a least one servant obeying him back in his home. Here, everyone was on the same level and he tend to find it disturbing. Some random guy whould show up, put stuff in his hands and order him to give it to such person and then left without further due. Simon tend to take the objects and deal with it because the prince didn't know who to give it too and found it insulting that he had to deal with the guards buisness. He was a hostage, not a their servant !

The prince sighed and took the stairs going to the library. He didn't want to think about it. He knew he wasn't always fair with Simon but the young man knew he cared a little no ? At some point, in the narrowed stairs he stopped. Yes, Raphael cared. He blinked and shook his head. It's normal ! Simon had been there to help him adjust and was always full of energy and happiness. Of course you would end up caring.

But did, Simon care ? It's not like he choose to be affiliated to Raphael : it was his job. Probably given by the dragon to watch over him and distract him while his stay here. The prince sat down on the stairs, suddenly his thoughts overwhelming him.

Apart from Alec, did anyone else truly cared about him? He let his chin rest on his knees, like he would do when he was a kid. He didn't feel so great suddenly. Then again, he tend to do that when he was left alone in his thoughts.

Catarina and Ragnor were walking down the stairs when they found him brooding on his own.

« Is it me or is there a black cloud upon Santiago's head ?

« I fear it is Cat'. » Ragnor sighed exaggeratedly. « Now that he doesn't have Simon to mistreat, he got bored. » Raphael grumbled and the man jumped by his side. « What's that ? Excuse me my Lord but you'll have to speak louder.

« I don't mistreat Simon. » he groaned, glaring daggers at Ragnor who just waved it away.

« I'm just teasing kid. If Simon really felt mistreated you'd have me, Cat, Magnus, Luke, Clary, Jocelyn, Alaric, I think Raj would join just for the fun, D-

« I get it ! Simon it's the mascott of this place and everyone loves him ! » he streched himself and got up. « Sorry for blocking the way.

« Now, now ! Come here you grumpy ! » Ragnor caught the prince's arm. « You are not staying alone with this terrific mood. Cat' what can we do ?

« Well I can take him for a ride. » she said. « I don't think people would mind.

« A ride ? But I'm not allowed to ride the horses. » Raphael said.

« Oh no, I mean on my back. You do know I'm a dragon as well ? »

Raphael pal.

« YOU ?!

« Damn, you're really unaware of the things around you. » Ragnor said with a jaded look. « Dragons are just magical humans who are good at shape shifting. No need to panick.

« Dragons are dragons whatever you say. » Raphael said, glaring at Cat' who send him a hurt look.

« Just so you know all dragon are born human. They only start shifting and controlling their form after their 6 or 7 year. » she mumbled. « We are not monsters.

« I can hardly believe that when I was...

« Oh get over it ! I understand that you're angry but Cat didn't have anything to do with your situation. She actually was pissed off to what they did to you and Alec. »

Catarina took a step towards Raphael, like if she was scared he ran away. The prince sighed and let her come closer. The blue dragon, he remembered when he arrived she had been guarding the place while the two others were out.

« Raphael. I understand you must be wary of us. But let's not dwell on what I am. Can you trust me ? »

He looked at her and bit his lips. She had been very kind and understanding to him. With Simon there were the most patient with him when he felt angry and sad about his homeland. He looked back at her. She was a dragon, also a human and she didn't play any part in his abduction. Ragnor was studying his nails, fakely ignoring the dramatics happening next to him. He liked being just a spectator. The woman gently took the prince hand.

« Want to see Ragnor's garden ? It's behind his laboratory and it's really soothing being there.

« Hey ! Don't I get a say in this ?

« I would like to see it. I've heard great things about it.

« I wish you could ask me that... Wait. » Ragnor lifted on eyebrow. « Heard what about my garden ?

« How it's feel like being in another faerie world. I think they were exagerating. » Raphael said, with a smug smile, knowing that Ragnor would want to show off after that comment.

« You brat ! » he got up and rushed down the stairs. « Follow me ! I'll show exageration or whatever ! »

Cat giggled and with the Prince they ran down the stairs after the annoyed alchemist.

 

 

In the library, two person were having a quiet time. Well, not as quite and peaceful one wished it was. Alec didn't like how Magnus was looking at him. Like a cat watching it's prey. He was again wearing light clothes, showing off jewelery and skin which was making distracting him from the letter he was trying to write to his parents.

It was hard for both of them this situation. Alec, because he was kidnapped and he was worried about his kindgom. The information didn't come and go as quickly as he wished. For Magnus it was just confusing.

« Alexander. Now that we're finally alone, why do you push me away ? »

The prince sighed and put his pen down.

« I never wanted this Magnus. You just acted on impulse and didn't even reflect on what I wanted.

« Back then, when I found you in the royal gardens, you said to me you wished you could be free from all of this. » he opened his arms. « Free of the traditions your parent tried to force on you, of these fake peoples stabbing you in the back. You said if you could, you would run away with me ! »

The dragon showed such a pained expression that Alec looked away. Yes. He did say that. Back when he thought Magnus Bane was just a famous marchant, a normal human who wore colors like if it were created just for him. They hadn't had much, a fleeting kiss here and there behind closed doors but loving another man wasn't right. Two men wouldn't give birth to an heir, there were never two kings ruling together over same kingdom. The last night where he tried to push Magnus away he did admit that if he had a choice he would go with him.

But not like that ! Not when the man in question turned out to be a dragon and thought that kidnapping was the best way to keep his lover by his side! After arriving here, Alec did let the dragon flirt with him, he let him kiss him and even more! He was so gone for this man. _Dragon_. He corrected himself

Magnus walked up and sat next to Alicante's prince.

« Here no one cares if you sleep with another man. You don't have to be strong every day and every night, you can be yourself. » he took his hand. « You can be with me.

« Magnus... » he turned to say something but the words died in his throat.

The dragon was looking at him with so much care and love. Like if Alec was his world and he was on the edge of it, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When he realized that the prince was out for words he smiled.

« Did I took your breath away pretty boy ?

« You always bloody do. » he growled before crushing his lips on his.

Magnus moaned and wrapped his arms around him, his body heat growing up : the dragon inside him reacting at the kiss of his lover. They still had to talk about his duties awaiting him back in Alicante. How he should go back to his family but right now, maybe he could let it go. Alec pulled him into his lap and slid his hand under his shirt

« Magnus have you see- OH SHIT ! »

The two lovers pulled apart to see Simon who had slapped his hand on his eyes.

« I'm scared. For life. Brother of mine why did you forsaken me ?

« Oh shut it Swan, you've seen worse. I wasn't even naked !» Magnus untangled himself from the prince who was furiously red and embarassed. « You're just jealous because your little prince doesn't like you.

« Thanks for reminding me that Raph hates my guts. »

Alec looked at Simon sour expression and sighed. He had quickly realized that Simon was the red dragon who went to take Raphael away. He didn't know what the dragon saw in the Muertil's heir. Until now, he just acted like a puppy around the prince who seemed to like the attention. They've got to known each other but Simon's insisted that no one tell Raphael who we really was. If he could, he would never tell him and Alec didn't like the idea. Magnus had told him everything after the attack at the Santiago's, knowing it would only make it worse if he didn't tell the truth to his prince and he had appreciated the honesty. But he doubted that Raphael would be easily convinced by Simon.

« He doesn't hate your guts he hates the red dragon's guts.

« Well that's me ! » he said, flinging his arms in the air. « You didn't tell me he was going to hate me if I kidnapped him, Mags ! Your idea was horrible!

« Hey ! That's not true ! » he pointed at the younger brother. « You two have gotten close really quickly. Even though we hang most of the time all together, you're the one he talks the most and who he goes to. »

Hope shone it Simon's eyes. Magnus smiled and got up to hug his 'brother'.

« I'm sure you'll work it out. And look, it's in our dragon nature to steal what's precious in our eyes. It's tradition !

« Didn't you bring me here to escape tradition, Bane ? » Alec commented with raised eyebrows.

Magnus just answered that by putting a finger on his lips.

« But why Raphael ? You only met him during the attack and bam, it's your true love. » the prince asked.

« It wasn't the first time. I've meet him a few months before. » Simon lowered his head. « But he doesn't remember.»

 

 

« Catarina. That was the best of ideas.

« I have tons of them Raphael. » she sighed dramaticaly. « But no one ever listens to me.

« What ? I listen to you 50% of the time Cat ! » Ragnor said offended.

The lady gave Raphael a look, _See what I mean._ which made him laugh.

It was a small paradise this garden. Protected by walls and stain-glass, plants have grown and a tree was standing proudly in the middle of it. He stroked the grass and breathed in the smell of flowers and wood. Ragnor loved plants and needed some to be accessible, so he built the garden where only a few were allowed in. He was touched to be one of them.

« Oh ? Isn't it our little Simon ? » Raphael's head perked up at the name.

« I'm taller than you Cat. Don't 'little' me ! »

Raphael sat up with a big smile on his lips.

« Don't 'little' me ? Seriously ?

« There you are ! When I came back I looked through the whole place and couldn't find you ! Even Luke didn't know !" the boy let himself fall next to the prince

« Don't tell me you missed me.

« I did. » the young man blushed and lowered his head. « I'm happy that I was the one chosen to lookout for you. Clary keeps saying that you're too pricky and an egomaniac but that's not true. Only... three quarters egomaniac? » he teased with a toothy smile.

Raphael fake gasped.

« Lewis, I trusted you ! »

Catarina made a little sign to ragnor and both of them discretely left the two young man together. Simon silently thank them for giving him some time with him. He sat next the the prince who seemed enchanted by the garden. He had noticed that the cold bothered him pretty much. It was unlucky because he was Muertil's heir, the land who had the longest winter ever. Because of his dragon nature, cold couldn't do much to him. If Raphael only let him, he could keep him warm with the fire in his lungs but...

« Did the hunt went ok with Clary ?" hi voice cut his train of thoughts.

« Oh it was great ! I forgot how fun it is to race with her through the wood ! When we were kids we got lost once and the korrigans made fun of us non-stop until Luke found us again. He was so worried and we were grounded for a week. A week ! Isn't that a bit harsh for kids ?

« My mother grounded me for two weeks because I stole a cake in the kitchen. It was for a special guest but Ivan had a fight with Diego and I wanted to make them happy again.

« That's... So cute ! » Simon squealed.

« Shut up. » the prince blushed and the young man laughed at that.

« It is ! Gosh, I'm imagining a little Raphael running around with a cake in his hands. » he dodged the hand who tried to smacked him. « Everyone must have been falling for you.

« Still am. You wouldn't believe the number of maiden that wanted to share a night with me.

« Really ? » Simon felt his throat tightened. « Anyone that got lucky?

« No. No one. » the prince mumbled.

Simon turned towards him, surprised. Carefully, he asked.

« Any knights then ?

« No one. I don't...» Raphael made a face. « I never felt the need... To kiss or make love to someone. It's... unsignificant to me. Yet everyone expects me to run into the arms of the first maiden that appears. » he looked at Simon who was silently looking at him.

« What do you care about what people think? If it's what you want then you don't have any say in it. If it's who you are then they should accept it. People make huge deal out of sex and how many peope they had in bed but honestly. Between you and me, a cake is a better deal.»

Raphael laughed and rested his head on Simon's shoulder, who jumped in surprise.

« This place is so beautiful... I feel like I could stay like this forever.»

 _Me too. With you anything could be forever, I wouldn't care_. Simon thought. At this moment, sitting side by side, so closely, Simon felt like he could say it. Spilled all his secret at Raphael's feet and it would be fine. He gulped and turned, his mouth and nose meeting the slight curls on raphael's head.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't break the bubble they had created. He felt his body heat rising up, the draconic part wanting to roar, to tell and beg. He wanted to proudly showed his power, breaht out fire to amaze him, take him up in the sky for him to touch the stars..That part of him wanted to be in this bubble as well but Simon forced himself to ignore it.

Maybe Raphael could love the human, but he had already denied the dragon.

_So be it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will not get any easier for dear Simon... And apparently, he doesn't just have one secret! *insert dramatic music*


	6. I was supposed to hate you

 

Raphael kissed the signature of his mother on the bottom of the letter he had received. The meeting had went well and Magnus had arrived with many letters for both princes. Guadalupe was worried and was pained that they were separeted but ' _As long as you're staying strong, so will I my son._ ' He folded the paper and slip it in the inside pocket of his coat. When they had handed him the letter he had asked if he could be alone while he read it. He had spent all morning just reading it and admiring the little drawings of Rosa she madeon the back of the paper. He felt touched at Diego and Ivan's woobly handwriting, telling him they missed him and saying they'll come and save him ! When they'll be able to stay on their horse without falling.

The prince looked through the window. His mother had said that the red dragon wanted to keep him inside the castle for now. The doubt that he would lost completely the prince, if he let him go so quickly, too present on his mind. The prince snickered at the thought. The beast didn't realize he had lost him a long time ago. The second he was forced here, the second...

_A young man with brown eyes showed up at his door_.

The Muertil's heir smiled at the thought. His heart beating slightly faster. For years he thought he would never fall for anyone and wouldn't ever dream about kissing another person. But Simon, with his constant rambling, Simon stealing Ragnor's key so they could go in the garden discretly without no one noticing, Simon who teased him about his stupid romance novel.

Raphael had been in Arcadia for a while now. He knew how the castle worked, how they negociated with the other cities or creatures nereby they home. Alec, being close to Magnus, quickly particpated in the organazition of the fortress. Raphael actually bumped into them kissing in the corridors and that had been something.

Raphael felt betrayed that his companion ended on the dragon's side but when he was told the whole story he felt less bitter. If they were lovers before all of this mess, then he could trust Magnus to be kind. When he frowned at the dragon, this one had laughed and swore he wouldn't ever harm Alec or any humans for that matter. They were too interesting and amusing !

Simon would look at the couple with envy. The prince noticed it when they were all eating dinner, chatting off and talking about the korrigans stealing some maiden's mushroom. The young man would look at their entertwined hands and sigh. Raphael wanted to ask : do you feel lonely ? Do you have a sweatheart who doens't love you back ?

_Would you be happy if I was the one to held your hand ?_

It was probably too early to speak of love. _Was it?_ But he couldn't deny that the man had found a way through his heart and that his smile made his heart stutter.

Raphael sighed and let himself fall on his bed. It was a complicated situation. He was an hostage and Simon was a servant in this place. The difference between their ranks would make normal civilians talk. Plus, people looked down on same-sex unions. True, In Arcadia that wasn't the case but he wasn't going to stay here forever. Muertil was his home, not this fortress.

Simon could follow him, if he wished. Yet, that would be selfish from prince Santiago to take the poor man away from his family and home. Simon had explained to him how, lost and scared he had been found by Ragnor who brought him here and raised him alonside Magnus and Cat. This was his life, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else where kings and lords ordered and crushed normal people.

A knock pulled Raphael out of his thoughts. Alec walked in just after, all dressed up to go outside and resist the bitter cold of winter. He bowed his head to the other prince.

« I was looking for you. It's rare not to see you alongside Simon.

« He had some buisness to attend to and I hade some reading to do. » Raphael answered. « We are not stuck together.

« Well... » Alec made a face, slightly teasing. « You tend to be clingy with one another.

« Nonsense ! » the prince blushed and got up, pulling the fur coat on his back. « What do you need ?

« Catarina and Magnus wanted to go out for a fly. Because we aren't allowed to leave the castle on horse or foot, they suggested we could go on their back. We couldn't try to escape unless we wanted to try permanent death.

« On their backs ? As dragons ?

« They won't be the Red one. » he said raising a finger. « And it would be good to see something else than the same walls over and over again. »

With that in mind, Raphael nodded.

 

 

It was impressive to see people transforming into dragons, it was even more impressive to see a golden dragon, fooling around Alec to get his full attention. He would jumped in the air, do a fewbackflips and spit out fire in the sky while circling above their head.

« What's with him ?

« It's a dragon's way of courting. » Alec sighed. « They show they lover how graceful they are in the air and tries to impress them. Believe me, it's tiring after the third time.

«Wait a bit until you are on his back. Now that is going to be something. » Cat laughed.

She spread out her arms and slowly a blue light made her skin glow. In a few seconds, the blue dragon was standing next to them and bowed to them. Raphael gulped and walked towards her. It was hard to see the human she once was but when he meet her gaze he felt oddly reassured. This is his friend, she wouldn't do any harm to him. With that in mind he climbed and her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. The scales were warm against him and he was intrigued by the metalic touch they had.

While he was amazed by the dragon's physical qualities Alec had climbed on Magnus who gave him a little nudge of his nose, making the prince blush and push him away. Then, both beast starting runnin, wings spread out and they leaped in the air.

He had been on a dragon's back before but it was when he was taken away and he hadn't been happy about the whole situation. But right now ? He was flying. The world was spread out in front of him and these visions of moutains, of forest under the white snow, were for him to take in.

Catarina roared and he gulped, squeezing the scales tighter. He felt a nervous laughter bubbling in his chest and when she went higher he couldn't help but let it go and laugh out loud. It was such an amazing feeling! The adrenaline of the moment, the trees getting smaller and smaller, the wind hitting his face. Everything was just so much and, hanging on the dragon, he felt safe.

At some point Magnus growled at them and plonged, straight towards the ground. Catarina bark out what seemed to be a laugh and followed him, ignoring Raphael yelp of fright. They let themselves fall before going back up at the last minute, enjoying their ridders fright. Raphael let out the breath he was holding and gently slapped the neck of the blue dragon.

 

They didn't fly for hours, just enough before the dragons brought them back in Arcadia. All the guards and villagers were looking from the walls of the city, or a their windows, amazed by their protectors who blew their fire for the show.

They landed with everyone clapping. Luke held out a hand for Raphael to get down. He put foot on the ground and felt slightly dizzy. After flying so fast through the claws while hanging tight on Cat's neck it was strange to put foot on the ground. He had a amazed smile on his lips and he saw the werewolves howling, probably their way of cheering.

« How's the first flight kiddo ? » Luke asked with a smile.

« It was... It was something. » he commented with an appreciative nod.

« Raphael ! » a voice spoke, louder than the others.

Simon pushed the few people in front of him and jumped in the prince's arms who barely caught himself. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks when he feel the young man squeezing him. He nervously chuckled and put a little distance between them so he could see Simon's face. He expected to see Simon smiling but instead he just meet anxious eyes.

« What's with the long face ?

« I was so worried! When I saw you up there with Cat. » he narrowed his eyes and a surprising strong growl escaped his lips.

Raphael jumped at it. That was not a human-like sound. Cat eye's widened before she snorted at Simon's antics. Alec was trying to hide his smile but Magnus openly laughed. The prince of Muertil relaxed at their smiles. Apprently it wasn't anything to worry about. After all, the boy had lived with werewolves, he probably got that from them.

Simon narrowed his eyes at his friends that were laughing at him.

« He could have been hurt or sick ! I know I was worried sick !

« Hey, hey ! » the prince caught the man's hand and squeezed it. « I'm fine. It was... actually fun. »

Simon froze and looked at him with a mixture of surprise and hope.

« Really ? you... You liked it? You didn't mind being on a dragon's back?

«Yes. Yes and no, I didn't mind. Now, not that I don't like the gesture but you can let go of my hips. »

« Oh god ! » he jumped away, cheeks red with embarassement. « I'm so sorry ! I was- I just acted and...

« Ah kids... » Luke sighed, amused, making all the others laugh at Simon's dismay.

Raphael was in a better mood after that. The fact that Simon run up to him because he was worried, the need he felt to touch the prince but always asked silently if he could. He was falling harder for this man at each sweet gesture. Simon, still unpleased, ignored the affectionate nudge the blue dragon gave him and went off, Raphael by his side

« Why are you so annoyed ? Since I've been here it has been the only occasion I had to go outside. Were you jealous because you wasn't invited ? »

Simon blushed and bit his lips.

« It's complicated.

« I don't think so. » he bumped his shoulder. « Just admit it : you're wanted to go or a ride with us and you're vexed we didn't ask you. »

Simon looked away, not wanting the prince to see the obvious hurt and anger in his eyes. _The only dragon you should ride is me... It's me who should bring you up in the sky and make you laugh like that._ Dragons were slightly possessive and seeing him with Cat, laughing up there, and knowing that he will proably never do it with him hurted him. Raphael was opening up to Magnus and Catarina but each time the ''Red Dragon'' was mentionned his face would close off and anger would flash in his eyes.

Simon cleared his throat. He shouldn't dwell on it. Raphael doesn't have to know about his draconic nature. He could hide it, as long as needed. _He felt his throat tightened as a piece of him groaned in displeasure._

« Well ! Anyway, I wouldn't mind some cake ! I heard Jocelyn had some apples that she had kept for a opportunity.

« I'm not that hungry. But you could... » the prince pulled his coat tighter. « Show me the music room ? It's been a while and I still haven't seen it. Also Cat said you could sing.

« Oh yes I.. Wait what ? » he stopped in his tracks. « She said that ? I told not to – I'm not that good ! I train a little bit but I haven't been trying recently !

« You don't have to sing if you don't feel like it. » Raphael sighed (fake sighed because he knew what to say to persuade his friend). « Even though a bit of music would lift up my spirits. »

« Would it ? » asked shyly the young man.

The prince smiled discretely and followed his guide up the stairs to the special room.

 

 

The room was not as big as the library. All the instrument were behind glass so they wouldn't get dusty. Many music sheet were lying around, some on the tables, some on the shelves. For such a precious room it was quite a mess. Simon was looking through the many sheets but didn't seem satisfied with what he saw.

Raphael looked at him from behind, the concentrated look on Simon's face suited him in a surprising way. The Muertil's heir was so used to see him rambling and blushing that it was surprising to see this other side of him.

« Do you have any songs in mind ? » Simon asked.

« No, not really. » he gave a cheeky smile to the young man who picked up a guitare and tested the chords. « Surprise me. »

Simon smiled back and his fingers started to play, music slipping through his fingers. He didn't even look at his fingers to play it, his eyes settling on the prince. When his voice joined the instrument Raphael was taken aback by how melodious he was. 'Not that good ?' Lord, he was enchanting.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_   
_You sure are looking good._   
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

Raphael tiltled his head surprised by the choice of the song. He took a seat and listenned to the young man, plucking the strings while coming closer to him.   
  
_What big eyes you have,_  
 _The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._  
 _Just to see that you don't get chased_  
 _I think I ought to walk with you for_ a ways.  
  
_What full lips you have._  
 _They're sure to lure someone bad._  
 _So until you get to grandma's place_  
 _I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

Raphael lowered his head, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. _It wasn't because of the_ _compliment_! _It was the cold_! Simon winked at him, his eyes not leaving the prince's face.   
  
_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
 _Until I'm sure that you've been shown_  
 _That I can be trusted walking with you alone._  
  
_Little Red Riding Hood_  
 _I'd like to hold you if I could_  
 _But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't._  
  
_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._  
 _Little Red Riding Hood_  
 _Even bad wolves can be good._

Rapahel tried gulped down the feeling in his throat. This was really turning into a serenade and even though it made him nervous, he was enjoying it. The smiles, the music... Simon cheeks were also pink as he came closer and closer. The music seemed to echo in the little room. _Love._ Raphael was all ears, drinking every note inside his mond.

  
_I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side._  
 _Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's_  
 _place._  
  
_Little Red Riding Hood_  
 _You sure are looking good_  
 _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

He finished the song with a last strum of the chords. Simon caught his breath. Raphael had closed his eyes and wasn't moving. He was just serenaded and he didn't know how to react. The voice, his singing voice was so familiar. He couldn't put the finger on it but he had heard it before. He opened his eyes to see that Simon was waiting. He had to do something. Say something anything ! He could see that each second passing by made Simon more unsure and embarassed.

« The Big bad wolf. » Raphael chuckled softly. Simon looked more like a puppy with his eyes wide, gulping as he waited for the prince's next move. He got up and moved closer, confidence growing in each step. He knew exactly how to thank Simon for this song.

_I've really fallen for that man._

Simon took a step forward as well, so they were chest to chest. He put down the guitare, not leaving his eyes off the prince. Ever so slowly, he looked down at his lips.

Raphael's hand trailed alonside the man's cheek. It was so gentle, like if he could break him. This kind of gesture made the dragon weak in the knee. Simon's body seemed to be radiating of heat. He had his hands gripping the desk where the instrument was lying and was breathing heavily. He was holding himself back from jumping on his prince and Raphael couldn't see that the dragon inside him was going mad.

« Don't tease me Raph... » he licked his dry lips, staring into his eyes. « I don't know. If you want it, if you want me, if you're confortable with it – do you realize I'm going mad here ?! I can't even -

When he saw the lost look on the young man's face Raphael decided to be merciful and kissed him. They both wanted, _needed_ , it.

He smiled when he felt Simon melting under his touch before he throwed his arms around him. The prince had never kissed someone before and he felt like he could make a fool out of himself but the Arcadian took the lead. He pulled the nobleman closer, licked his lips making him gasp, and deepened the kiss. He was holding him tight and Raphael had never felt so happy and comfortable.

The world seemed to fade away. It was just him and this cute, adorable babbling mess who turned and pushed him against a wall so he could pressed himself completely against him. It was rare for the prince but suddenly he wished he had taken off his coat. Simon's body was really warm and it was like it seeped out of his body to englobe the prince.

The feeling of the tongue stroking his own, the gasps and roaming hands. It was overwealming. It was like if Simon was devoring him. After a long moment, he slightly pushed Simon away to gulp down some air. He passed a tongue on his lips, the taste of his lover (he guessed?) still on them.

« Lord, how can you kiss for so long without breathing ? » the prince asked breathlessly. Simon chuckled, his pupils blown wide.

« I have big lungs. How do you think I manage to speak so much ? »

Raphael laughed with him and rested his head against his shoulder quickly joined by Simon. The just stayed like this, in each other arms. The young man had both his arms wrapped around the nobleman, taking advantage of his height to rest his head upon his hair.

« I'm so lucky I've meet you. » Raphael pressed his lips against the boy's neck who shivered from the touch.

It was true, he wouldn't have been so comfortable around here if it wasn't for him.

Simon mumbled something before nuzzling his face in his neck but he didn't get it. It probably wasn't important anyway. He sighed when he felt lips softly kissing his skin. Followed by a yelp when he felt teeth scraping his neck wich made the boy back off.

« Sorry !" Simon exclaimed when he heard the other man.

« No ! Don't, it's... » Raphael rubbed the place where the teeth had nearly sank in him. « It took me by surprise.

« You sure ? I-I tend to go overboard sometimes and you taste so good. Oh god that sounded weird. I just wanted – I'm going to stop now. » he lowerd his voice when Raphael laughed at his embrassament.

« Maybe you can kiss me more but in a less public place ? I don't know my limits yet but I'm sure a little hickey in the neck can be appreciated.

« Don't say that or they won't be just one. » Simon winked before stepping back.

Raphael kept their hands intertwined and didn't miss the huge smile Simon had when they look at them. He bumped they shoulders together.

Whaterver happens, he was ready to face anything to keep this sweet boy by his side. Who care if he's not of royal blood, if their world are different. He's not letting him go.

_Oh, how he was certain back then._

 

 

The world was turn upside down when they were going back down. If was like someone up there couldn't let them float on their little cloud for too long. At first, they heard a roar. Raphael raised an eyebrow, thinking Magnus was probably showing off to Alec again. Simon on the contrary frowned : he didn't recognize the dragon who had made this call.

A second later the ground quake and he just had time to grasp the prince's arm before the stairs crumbled under their feet. Screams started to be heard all around in the castle, and the roar started again this time answered by an angry Magnus.

Simon pulled Raphael to safety and managed to look through the nearest window.

A large dragon, with white scales and black horns was breathing fire on the wolves who were gathering in the courtyard to fight back. The golden dragon landed on it's back and dug his claws in it. Simon felt his instinct kick in when he saw Magnus being pushed off and attacked.

_He felt the beast inside him clawing his way up. His home was in danger, his family, his lover also ! He needed to act. Now. NOW!  
_

« I thought dragons didn't attack human ! » Raphael panicked when he saw the two beast flying in the sky, circling around one another.

« This one does! » Simon growled.

They had to eave the tower they were in. If the attacker hit it again it would crumble to dust with everyone inside. The dragon looked at the gaping hole and, taking a final decision, picked up Raphael in his arms.

« Simon?»

With a leap, Simon jumped down flinching at Raphael scream. For any normal humans this would be suicide but he landed straight on his feets. Inside him he felt his energy clawing back up, burning him. He noticed that his hands were glowing red and he cursed. Raphael blinked, shocked by just what happened and didn't have time to recover: Simon put him down and started running.

The prince realized with horror that his lover was rushing out in the courtyard, where all the soldiers were shooting their arrows to push away the beast. Raphael felt his blood run cold and tried to stop him. He screamed his name, told him to come inside ! He couldn't fight that monster : he was just a normal human, he would die! He managed to grab his arm and pulled him away from the walls of the fortress.

« Raphael let go !

« No ! I can't let you risk your life ! He's a dragon for God's sake ! I won't let that beast hurt you. »

Simon flinched at the word 'beast' and seemed conflicted. Raphael tried to pull him but with a sudden force Simon pulled him in his arms and smashed their lips together. Raphael was taken aback : the kiss was desperate, like if it was the last they'll ever share again. He felt Simon body burning in his arms.

« I'm so sorry Raphael. » Simon whispered against his lips.

« You have nothing to be sorry about ! Just don't- » a hand stopped him from begging his lover to run back inside.

« I'm sorry I lied to you. » he finished and turned away.

His skin seemed to glow under the sun and he cracked his neck, his whole body shifting. Wings spread out of his back, horns appeared through his hair and he grew bigger, and bigger. His brown eyes became ambers, his body streched and the soldiers backed away when the dragon fully finished his transformation. They were cheering, cying out of relief because their protector was there !

The red dragon roared and leaped, his whole body hitting the silver and black one. Magnus took this oportunity to grabbed the other one by the neck and pull him away from the city. Blood trickled down the ennemy's neck who swiftly freed himself and blew fire against Simon who tried to dodge it. The silver beast dived and tried to land in the courtyard, where he was certain to make the most damages.

Claws and teeth clashed together and the three dragons went up again in the sky to fight. Everyone back on the ground didn't know what to do, powerless in front of these titans.

Luke run up to Raphael to bring him back inside. His voice didn't seemed to reach the prince who had fallen at his kness.

« Not you. » he whispered, staring at where Simon was in the sky. «God, please not you. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mask falls at last. Not in the best way sadly. Please don't hate me?  
> The song is: Little red ridding hood, from Amanda Seyfried. I thought it suited the situation Simon was in. :3


	7. Do you realize how much I...

Simon tried to sunk his teeth in the mad dragon, he was still young but he was determined to protect Arcadia. Claws ripped his side and he screamed in pain as he lost his balance and started falling. Mangus roared in anger when he saw that his brother was wounded and managed to gave a huge blow to their opponent who was realizing that he wasn't going to win. Simon nearly fell against the wall of the fortress but caught himself and charged back at the intruder.

The silver dragon growled in frustration and turned to leave but not before spitting out fire to the two flying creature who roared back. Simon felt blood trickling down his body and, when he was sure the other beast left, let himself land in the courtyard. He wasn't a big fighter, even in draconic form and he hadn't transform since he presented himself at Raphael. A part of him was so relieved that finally, finally he was flying and feeling the cold air on his scales ! The other part was horrified.

His prince had seen him becoming the red dragon he hated.

He touched the ground and let his head rest for a moment. Clary had rushed to him and threw her arms around his long neck. She had been so scared for him. He let out a long sigh, happy to see that she hadn't been hurt during the attack.

But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't her that he noticed.

Luke was pulling Raphael back on his feet, the prince woobling slightly. His expression was blank, no emotion on his face. Just a cold stare directed to the dragon.

Simon froze, his eyes pleading, begging. _Please. Don't be scared._

Alec had arrived and asked him something, the dragon couldn't catch what it was with all the soldiers talking to him. Whatever it was, Raphael just shook his head, got up and run back inside the castle. That made the dragon react and he tried to follow him but Magnus stood in his way, showing the wounds in his side. _You're hurt. Rest first._

Simon narrowed his eyes and under the gasps and shouts of protest, his body shrunk and became human once more. Clary pulled him in her arms :

« Simon ! Why are you doing this ! You wounds- » she took the medecin Ragnor give her and started to pour it on his flesh, making him flinch. « Stop moving ! It's going to get infected !

« Raphael... » he mumbled. « I need to see Raph.... He saw me, I -

« No ! You're too weak and emotional. You won't get anywhere if you see him now !

« Enough ! » he snapped at her.

He pulled himself up and took a few steps forward. He was a dragon, he could take it. His friend looked hurt and he realized his tone was too harsh. He squeezed her hand and calmy said :

« I need to see him Clary. I must face it now or I won't be able to later. »

Clary send a worried glance to Cat who shrugged helplessly. « I'll let you then. Do not forget that we are here for you ok ? »

He squeezed her shoulder and took the stairs, bringing him up. All the way up the tower, to the door where the prince hid. He remembered the first time he stood in front of this door. He had been so nervous yet so excited! Finally he had the chance of being with Raphael! He had been so close. Each step he made had brought him closer to him and finally; finally when they kissed he had been so content. Having the prince in his arms, knowing that he trusted him enough to let him in, it habe been the best day of his life!

Now in front of the door, he felt his emotions going wild. He couldn't loose him now. No, he refused! He raised a trembling hand and knocked on the door. He just lied about his dragon side, surely Raphael would understand?

« Raphael ? Are you here ? »

He heard a shudering breath and he had to resist breaking down the door to see his prince and held him. He wouldn't like the brutal intrusion, and he would throw him out. 

« Raphael ? Raphael let me explain ! I can explain ! Just... » he looked at the door, the only thing between him and Raphael. Oh how he hated it. « Open. Please, I'm begging you. We need to talk !

« Leave. » the cold voice commanded.

Simon felt the tears spilling out and running down his cheeks. He knocked again, ignoring how his wounds stung him at each movement he made.

« No, no, no, no... Raphael, I'm still me ! I'm still the same Simon who guide you around, who thinks that you are ridiculously handsome while training. Who... Who sang to you and loves you ! I love you, please ! »

He let his forehead rest against the wood. A sob escaping his lips. He wasn't a beast without a heart! He wasn't a monster! _But you took him away_. _Away from his family, you locked him up in this tower, all for yourself. Did you really think he would forgive you?_

« I didn't know. I didn't know how to get to you. I was wrong in taking you away, I know, but the second I realized it... It was too late ! I don't know how humans court each other Raphael ! If you hate the dragon it's fine ! I won't transform again ! »

He stopped, his voice breaking again. He waited, waited. No sound could be heard on the other side of the door. He let himself sank on his knees, crying, hands dugging in the wood.

« Please. Just leave. » Raphael's voice was so soft he would have missed it if he wasn't desperate to hear his voice.

Simon's heart broke at the demand. He had lost him. This human he had yearned so much couldn't love the beast he was.

« Your wish... » he breathed in, to calm and steady his voice. « Is my command, my lord. »

_So be it._

He pressed his lips against the wooden door. One last goodbye that will never reach his love. _I promise I won't stop loving you._ He got up slowly, still hoping Raphael would come out. Would give him one last chance. Maybe, just maybe Raphael could love him even with his horns and scales.

When it didn't happened, he took a few steps back before turning away and rushing out of here.

He ran down the stairs, pushing away Catarina who was worried about him. Passed by magnus who called out for him. Ignored Clary's pleading eyes. He pushed the few wolves and villagers in his way, running out of there. Out of the castle, out of Arcadia. He needed to run away from Raphael. He couldn't stand it, couldn't deal with the pain in his chest. The tears were blinding him and more than once he tripped. Falling over before scrambling back on his feet again.

The stones of the streets became the grass of the forest. Bracnhes and thorns ripping his skin but he didn't feel any of it. Inside his head, he was screaming. _No, he was roaring._

His body was violently shaking and he fell once more. His hands turning to claws and his back arching, the wings springing free once more. 

The red dragon screamed. In pain, in despair. He screamed so loud all the creatures run away from him. The birds, the faeries, the korrigans, the deers, any living creature. Simon's cry ended in a whimper before that he leaped in the air. Wings taking him further away, where he could isolated himself. Away from his heart.

 

 

The scream echoed back in the fortress and, up in this lonely tower, someone felt it deep in his bones. Raphael brought a hand to his face and wipped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. _I was such a fool._ He thought. Of all the persons, he had fallen in love with the creature that kidnapped him. No, Not the creature, Simon. The red dragon.

_Like fire and blood._

Simon's pleading voice had been torture, each sob stabbing him in the heart. But even his cries didn't make him change his mind. He couldn't give in, not when he was the one who kidnapped him.

 _Not you. You can't be a liar_. Of course Simon would lie if he was the one bringing the prince here in the first place. He wouldn't have let him near him and pushed him away. Instead, he had hid his nature and played the human to get to his heart.

_I love you too, you idiot_

He thought at every time he had been slightly rude to him, each time, when he was training, how Simon would be amazed and cheered. All his reaction were genuine, he had been honest about everything to Raphael. Apart from the whole truth that disturbed their whole balance. All these moments so dear were running through his mind, to the first time they've meet, to the first kiss they shared.

God, he kissed him. Behind these soft lips and these warm hands that held him tight were the claws and scales of a dragon. He shivered. Not at the fact that he kissed the beast but at the fact that somewhere, deep inside, a part of him didn't mind anymore.

Someone knocked on the door. He knew it wouldn't be Simon. The dragon had left, high in the sky because whatever happened he did was Raphael asked. _I pushed him away and he won't come back until I tell him to._ How selfish they were, both of them.The anger that he held back exploded. He banged the door, making Catarina and Magnus behind it gasp in surprise.

« YOU KNEW ! All along, all the time he was by my side ! » he hit the door with rage. « You all knew who he was and you thought it was better for me to live a lie ?!

« Apart from his nature he didn't lie ! We are dragons but he are also humans ! He... » Magnus cursed, trying to find the right words. « He pushed away his dragon nature to be a human to you ! Since you've meet Simon Lewis he hadn't transform no matter how painful it was for him. »

 _But that's wrong !_ ' a voice in his head panicked. _He shouldn't suffer for me ! He shouldn't torn himself apart just to please me._ Raphael rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Pushing the thoughts out of his head. When he failed for both, he screamed in frustration.

« It's not fair ! I was allowed to know ! I'm allowed to know who I was falling for ! He knew everything and I didn't know shit !

« But you hated him ! You coudln't forgive him as a dragon !

_I could ! The second he kissed me I was ready to give him everything ! That's how foolish I am : I have fallen for the wolf in sheep's clothing.  
_

« Leave me ! I want to be alone ! I don't want to see anyone !

« Look Raphael, I understand what you feel but...

« Didn't he say you two to leave him? » cut in Ragnor's voice. He was panting : unlike dragons, running up all the stairs was not as easy. « It's not our job to speak to him, it's his own inner battle. Now come back down, we need help.

« You ran up all the stairs to bring us back down again." Magnus seemed unimpressed.

« I would have sent a raven if I could but you would have eaten it. » he growled.

Magnus made a offended squeak, probably being dragged away by his friend. Raphael let out a relieved sigh, thanking Ragnor for his understanding. He let himself fall on the bed. He waited, waited until he was sure no one wa behind the door, in the corridor.

Only then did he let the sobs out of his throat.

 

_He was so cold. He had stopped running and was lying in the snow. He could feel his fingers hurting at each movement he made, his lips probably turning blue. His clothes and skin, recovered by a white veil of snowflakes._

_The dragon was staring at him through the trees of the forest, so close yet so far. He wasn't moving, wasn't doing anything to curl himsef around his prince and offer him his heat. Why would he ? He didn't want any of it. Raphael tried to move away from him, looking away from the hurt in the beast face._

_I don't need you. All this snow is nothing, I don't need you to save me._

_In the dim light of the night, only the dragon eyes could be clearly seen._

_He let out a little sound in the back of his throat, to call out to his prince. Let me help._

_Raphael shook weakly his head and felt himself falling into the darkness. Don't save me... I can't fall for you._

 

He woke up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked a few times before seeing the familiar face of Lightwood. Next to him was a trail of food that he had brought up for him. The Muertil's prince looked around, it was nighttime he had stayed in his room the whole afternoon.

_Great. I have acted like a mooping child._

« How are you feeling ?

« What does my face says ? » he drawled at Alec. His voice was raw, broken by all the crying.

« It clearly says : _I haven't been crying so don't you dare do the pity talk, I'm too princely for that_.

« Shut up. » the exagerated voice Alec used did make him crack a smile.

« You asked. »

Raphael let his head back on his pillow, ignoring his stomach grumbling.

« The people in Arcadia are still on the edge after the attack. Reparations are quick but they are many wounded werewolves wich was a low blow to their mood.

« Is Luke ok ?

« He is complaining that the medecin taste like horse poo but apart from that he managed to defend himself. »

Raphael got up slowly, thanking Alec who pushed the food in his lap.

« You've been in here all afternoon.

« Yeah. Betrayal does that. » he took an angry bite in the bread he had. « I can't believe I was the only one unware of all of this.

« Simon made everyone swore not the tell you. He wanted a chance to know you.

«Great ! Now what ? I'm supposed to forgive him ?

« I forgave Magnus because I know that as a dragon he isn't what all the myths said about them. They are slightly possessive, » he chuckled « And they tend to have high taste in litteraly everything but they are hardly aggressive. They are not monsters. They're idiots. He didn't understand that when I said ' _I wish I could run away with you_ ' I didn't expect him to take me away. »

Raphael sighed. After a while, Alec said with a soft voice.

« Simon has left the castle.

« Will he come back ? »

«Not until you want him to. Magnus told me that as long as you wish, he'll stay away. » he saw the incredulous look on the prince. _What did he expect ? Simon would do anthing for him_. « Do you want him back ?» Alec asked.

 _'Yes. No. I want to hug him, want him to tell him that I'm angry. Want to stop his tears by kissing them away. Want to scream at him and feel him whispering in my ear._ Raphael looked back up and with a broken voice answered.

« I want to go home. Back to Muertil. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has taken his decision and Simon left Arcadia.   
> Yep. I'm... I'm going to go know.


	8. Forgive us, We are both idiots

« When he have meet Queen Santiago I was scared. » Magnus commeted as Raphael was saddling his horse. « She had that death look you tend to do but she was so much better at it. You feel it in your soul! »

« I know what you're talking about. It's our trend mark, the glares and intimidating look. » he patted his horse and turned to the dragon who smiled at him.

Magnus had tried to cheer him up since Simon left. It hadn't been easy : Raphael was still angry for the whole hidding secret and had sulked every one expect Alec. And Ragnor because he didn't try to talk him about the red dragon.

His decision about leaving made everyone react. They ask him to stay one more day to do proper preparation for the trip. Catarina left to be by Simon's side. She had hugged Raphael ' _I hope we'll meet again._ ' before he witness her transformation. He hadn't been attentive back when Simon transform but, watching the blue dragon leaping free he realized how much it meant for them. The feeling of pure bliss on her face when she revealed her form...

The thought that Simon was ready to throw this just for him made him feel guilty.

But unlike him, Raphael couldn't throw away the chance of being with his family again. After all this time, he would hold his mama in his arms. Craddle his little sister and reasure her that everything will be fine. Hell, he'd let his brother drag him in their snow fight !

He was going to see them again !

He had said his goodbyes to everyone a part from Clary and Magnus. Clary didn't even want to look at him since her friend left the castle and, even if he didn't like her, Raphael understood. Her best friend was wounded after the fight and because Raphael told him to leave he didn't rest and let Ragnor heal him properly. Catarina did say that the second the prince would leave she was going to drag Simon back in Arcadia : they couldn't afford him going around when a aggressive dragon was attacking people.

Luke suggested that to be on the safe side, Raphael and him travelled by horses : they would negociate with a few creatures to let them hide with them if the silver dragon came back.

Raphael felt bad at leaving like a thief. Now that he was on the edge of going home, of finally leaving what he used to call a prison, he felt a pang in his chest.

 

_« What ? You've already finished Shielded Heart ? That sappy book ?_

_« I'm bored, I have to entertain myself !_

_« You have me ! »_

 

Magnus pulled the prince into a hug.

« I'm going to miss you grumpy. Alec doesn't want to admit it but he's gonna miss you too.

« I wish all the hapiness possible for you two.

« It's not going to be easy. His parents are horrified of the idea of me being his husband. » he gave a little smile full of hope. « But we won't give up. We won't give away our happiness. »

Raphael nodded. They deserved to be happy.

 

_« Magnus never was lucky in love. He trusted the wrong people and it wounded him more than he would admit. » Simon said, picking a flower fo Ragnor's garden._

_« You have known each other for a long time ?_

_« When my mother died and Ragnor took me in... He was the one who would stay with me to chase away the nightmares. He would let me slip under his covers and told me stories about dragons and faeries. I felt protected with him. » his voice trembled a bit. « I... At that time I was afraid of everyone. Anyone could suddenly turn mad and tried to kill me, burn like my mother and...  
_

_« Simon... » Raphael caught his hands and rubbed them gently. « Do not worry, your safe now. No one here wants to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. »_

 

He walked out, bowing his head to the few villagers who were watching him leave the castle. He hadn't made that many friends so it wasn't as hard than with Ragnor. The alchemist just gave him a little potion that could heal wouds quickly if poured on said wounds. They didn't say much, just smiled awkwardly at one another then the prince left. He was going to miss that sassy guy.

.

He climbed on his horse, waiting for the guard to open the doors. After all this time, he was finally stepping out of the city.

 

_After their kiss. Before they left the room, Simon had took the prince's hand and kissed each one of his knuckles._

_« You don't know how much I dreamt of this._

_« You don't how much I'm glad this isn't a dream. » he answered._

 

Luke climbed on his stallion and gave one last direction to Alaric. Raphael lifted his head, was Simon ready to let him go so easily ? Was Raphael ready to give in ?

_« I love you, please ! »_

He tried to push away the memory of his cries. He gave a gentle kick to his horse and they passed the walls. People were waving a him. He saw one or two kids looking at him on awe. He was wearing travelling clothes but the coat was the one with the black fur. The one Simon had got him so he wouldn't get cold. In a split of second, he wondered in Simon had hunt the animal himself just to brought back the fur to him.

He bowed slightly his head to the children who giggled and waved happily back at him. The road was really slippery and dangerous but the horse where used to it and Luke reassured that it was just this path who gave access to Arcadia. After that it was less horrible.

Alec was standing on the walls, alongside with Magnus. The Alicante's heir sighed and took his lover's hand in his. The two silhouette leaving in the distance.

 

Further away, a blue dragon lifted her head, ears twitching. Catarina nudged gently the younger dragon that was curled upon himself. He slowly got up staring at the ground and whimpered when his friend gave him a wingy hug.

 

When Raphael was far enough he felt the need to turn back. Luke took the decision to climb the nearest hill so he could judge of a better direction for them. The prince wanted to look back, conflicted, still doubting of what he was doing.

He turned when he heard a flap of the wings. A red dragon, alongside by a blue one was being brought back to the castle. But before landing he flew to the highest tower, gipped the walls and tried to look inside it. His wings were flapping weirdly, probably tired but trying to keep his body balance straight. Raphael felt his throat tightened.

_He's hoping I'm still there. He's looking for me inside the tower._

Simon's red silhouette jumped back down inside the forteress, out of the prince sight. He felt relieved in a way: seeing him was only painful. He started his horse again, ignoring Luke's eyes who was trying to see through him.

He lifted his head and stared straight ahead. He was going home. His family was waiting for him and he wasn't going to let that chance pass.

« You can still come back later. »

Luke gave a soft, comprehensive smile to the prince.

 _He will wait for you. As long as needed._ Was the unsaid meaning. _  
_

 

 

They had walked all day, not in complete silence which was impressive! Luke would point little details in the forest, explaining that they were traces of korrigans or pixies that hang around the place. All magical beings were attracted by dragons. It was always a mixture of amazement and fear that they craved.

Raphael said that it sounded stupid. Luke just said that he wasn't going to judge people tastes. Finally they had settled camp before the night arrived. Luke turned into wolf form to patrol the area. They weren't taking any risks. Raphael meanwhile prepared dinner and put on the fire.

He pulled some dry meat and resisted the urge to throw it to Luke (jut to see if he would react like a real wolf and catch it in the air. He's lucky he didn't do it.)

After eating, they were ready to got to bed without further discussion. In was when Raphael was slipping in his 'bed' that Luke said:

«You know. Clary told me something.

« About how she hated me and that I didn't deserve Simon ? » mumbled the prince, cringing at the sensation of a little stone digging in his bed under him.

« Oh that too. But I tend to stop listening after the first two minutes. » Raphael cracked a smile at that. « She told me how you two have meet. As humans.

« What do you mean ? »

Luke poke the fire and took a deep breath.

« Simon and you have meet before the 'attack'. He told her the whole story. »

Raphael frowned and got up on his elbows.

« Did we ? »

 

 

_Once upon a time._

_Simon cursed when Catarina left him alone in the little town. Who cares in the metal here is of better quality ?! No one has attacked Arcadia for years ! He sighed and kicked suckily in the snow. He thought he was going to have a good fly around but with all the little villagers in wasn't really discrete._

_While she left, he sneaked inside a tavern to drink some warm wine. The alcohol made him jolly and after two more glasses he wanted to run around town singing and skipping._

_Well, he didn't run because there were ice but he walked, humming a new melody he was working on. He didn't have any lyrics to put on the notes but he feel like it could be a love song. He wondered through the village smiling at the people who crossed his path. The villagers were awkward with the stranger but he didn't mind. He was a bundle of positivity right now._

_He didn't notice the group of farmers who didn't like the stranger. Actually he did,when two of them caught him and dragged him in a narrow street._

_Too bad for them._

_The alcohol made the beast inside angrier. He felt the men pushed him down, kicked him, cursed him. He roared. He attacked them with all the strengh he had. Not transforming he was still aware that he couldn't to that here. The bruts ran away after seeing that he wasn't the easy prey they thought he was._

 

 

_« Are you alright ? »_

_Simon had a busted lip and a black eye. And was sitting on one of the guys who wanted his money. He lifted one eyebrow and waved at the man who had just turned in the street._

_« I'm good. Lovely town you have here ! »_

_The man ran up to him and helped him up, looking between him and the unconscious guy._

_« They just wanted my money. I paid with my fist. They didn't stand a chance !  
_

_« I told mother that the patrols weren't regular enough... » he sighed. « I'm glad you're fine, these bruts do that all the time with newcommers. God you look pretty awful..._

_« You should see me in the morning. » he felt a hand cupping his face and turning him towards the man. He was looking at the cuts with a worried frown. « I'm fine, they didn't stand a chance agaisnt me. »_

_« You're bleeding ! » the man dragged him away and to the church. « The priest can help for your face, he have some onguements for that kind of-_

_« No ! » Simon pulled his hand away._

_He took a step back wanting to refuse the help but the words died in his throat when he crrectly saw his helper. The man was nobly dressed. His skin was tanned with sharp and dark eyes. He wasn't born in the cold lands of Muertil, it was obvious. Simon lost his voice a second, wanting to say : no, he couldn't go in the church. He doesn't like these places, not after the man of the church accused his mother of sorcery and tried to kill him as well._

_« Good Lord you're handsome ! » he exclaimed._

_That... Was not what he was supposed to say._

_« No, really ! » he continued, the alchohol continued. « I've seen men faces, women faces and you are a pearl Sir ! Lord ? You're very fancy dressed._

_« I... Thank you I guessed ? You still need something for your cuts._

_« I don't really. Don't bother with little young me. You probably got better things to do._

_« Yes,helping you. »_

_Simon still refused to go to the church so the man, who's name was Raphael, went inside the church and brought it outside to tend the cuts on the streets. Raphael's hands were shaking, he sneezed plenty of times. It was clear he would rather be inside thant outside._

_« You don't have to._

_« It's my people who hurted you. In Muertil they hate stranges so they won't help. If I don't then who will ?»_

_He gave a soft smile to the dragon who blushed and smiled back._

_A prince that stops to heal the cuts of a poor stranger ? Needn't say that the dragon inside him grew fond of him._

_« I don't know how to thank you._

_« You finding a good place to rest and not get killed would be enough"_

_Simon blushed and let out a little laugh. He wasn't loosing sight of his priorities!_

_« Can't I really do anything ?_

_« Can you stop my mother for wanting me to marry a woman I have no interest for ? Can you chase the cold and bring back the sun in this country ? » the man asked codly._

_The dragon frown at the expression that had settled on his helper. He seemed unhappy and that couldn't pass! In only response, Simon took his hands. His body temperature always pretty high because of his nature, and he blew on his hands. The magic fire in his lungs heated his breath and warmth spread around the hands. The prince eyes widened but he didn't pull them back._

_« Oh... » was all he said._

_The dragon smiled._

_« I can't do these things but I can do much, much more. » It was a promise.  
_

_The man let go and got up._

_« I-I must go. » he stepped back. « I can't... Farewell and be careful. »_

_And he ran away like a thief_

 

Raphael blinked back to reality.

That night he had rushed back to his castle, up to her mother and pleaded her to let him be. That if he had to choose someone it would be someone he was certain to be happy with. When she had asked why he couldn't explain himself. Because he had wanted to stay with the stranger who heated up his soul for a split of second. Because he had heard him sing while walkign through the street, simple and happy and wished he could do the same.

His mother accepted his choice and the face of the stranger faded away. It had been a night, he hadn't try to remember. Because a prince wasn't allowed to fall for a poor stranger and remembering the complecity they shared made his heart clench.

_Little red ridding hood._

That was the melody he humed at that time.

Luke continued.

_How could a meer stranger court the prince of the Muertil ?How could a prince love a dragon ? Simon had left with Catarina the next day, head low. He wanted to go back to you but he knew nothing would be possible for both of you in Muertil._

« When Magnus came for Alec, Simon saw you in the middle of the confusion and his draconic nature realized he could take you somewhere else. He wanted to push away what could make you sad to give you a place, that for him, could make you happier. Where you could have a chance at love.» Luke whispered, staring at the fire dying.

_Little red ridding hood,_

_Even bad wolves can be good._

Raphael pulled his legs together and rested his head on them.

« I can't go back to Arcadia. Not now. Maybe... » he whispered, incertain. He gave a hopeful look at Luke. « You said he would wait for me ?

« Dragons only love one person. He will never stop, Santiago. Never. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a little hope for them.


	9. But we won't give up

_«_ My Lord is sleeping ? My lord want some tea ? »

Raphael cursed and kicked the little fury beast that yelped and rolled away from him. Luke had warned him that korrigans could be a huge pain and damn he was right! There weren't very big, they arrived at Raphael's knee, with body covered in fur, legs of a goat and a sort of human face? They were something and also, acted like bored little brat!

« Give me back that dagger you ugly furry ! » he yelled as the little monster cackled and started running between the trees.

« Let him! You just have to ignore them and they'll give it back.

« I did that and it didn't work.

« You didn't even hold a minute before snapping back at them. » Luke mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly.

The prince cursed and walked back to his horse.The little creatures weren't reason he was angry that morning. He had dreamt of Simon. Or more precisely, he had this dream where he is lying in the snow, the red dragon staring at him. Begging with his eyes to let him help. Each time, the second Raphael was about to give in, he would wake up.

Then the korrigans had crept up on them during the night. Some were innocently playing with the ashes and drawing on nearby stones. Others were picking stuff in their bags of climbing on the horses and imitating knights. One had taken the dagger Raphael kept close and had thrown some twigs in his face to wake him up. Which didn't improve his mood.

Luke had made some tea and didn't react when the little monsters had taken the kettle before drinking it completely. For a man who could change into a wolf and hunt down a deer, he was incredibly calm. He suggested the prince to try to ignore the creatures but how could you when one was litteraly trying to climb onto your leg ?!

« Not happy ! Not happy ! » it giggled when he dodged the kick the prince tried to gave him.

« When are we leaving ? We need to leave. Right now... NO ! »

One of the korrigans had took the coat of black fur, Simon's gift, and was running away with it. Raphael pulled out a throwing dagger and startetd to aim at him, with a murderous glare.

« Raphael are you serious ? » the werewolf sighed. « Don't you ever listen to me ? Ignore them, they are pest but not mean.

« … Luke.

« What ?

« One of them just cut the horse's reins. »

There was a moment of silence where they both looked at the korrigan who was trying to made the horse trott before that the dark skinned man jumped and his feet and roared :

« GET THE HELL OFF! »

All the creatures jumped at the sudden sound. Anything they were holding hit the ground and they dashed under the branches, back in the woods. Raphael was taken aback the first seconds before turning his glare at the werewolf.

« You could have done that since the beginning.

« It was fun to see you run around the camp. » he got up and pick up his bags. « Well, are you ready ? »

The prince grumbled about respect and how ridiculous this whole scene was as he climb on his stallion. The forest where still filled with shadows, the sun bocked by the high mountains and trees. Luke seemed to know exactly where to go despite the absence of eath path. Both were ready to spend another day in complete silence but it was not counting a korrigan that decided to follow them.

 

« My Lord ! My Lord ! » it skipped up to them. Raphael put his hand on his dagger, ready to pull it out at any moment. « A riddle ! A riddle for the dagger !

« What do you mean ?

« I give you a riddle. If your answer it correctly, I get the dagger ! »

The prince looked at Luke who was also eying the little being.

« That's... Not how it works ?

« Do you know how riddles works ?

« Yes, it's a stupid question but said in a poetic way. » the nobleman snapped. « If I guess the riddle, I should be the one having a prize.

« No sir, because I would have entertained you with my riddle and for that, I deserve a gift. »

Luke raised his eyebrows and said :

« I see where you're going there. But I still agree with grump face there, it doesn't really work.

« Grump face ? » Muertil's heir asked, offended. « Grump face ?! Really ? Can't anyone just stop commenting about my face ?

« You haven't crack a smile since he left the castle ! For someone who said he wanted to go home you sure aren't happy !

« I was betrayed ! » he said, hands tightened around the reins of his horse. « I was lied to by someone that I trusted ! That I... »

_Don't think about it. Shut up, don't mention it._

The korrigan looked between the two.

« Betrayal ? Lies ? Goodie good ! A story ! I love stories ! Tell me a story. »

Raphael glared at the creature.

« I'm going to kill him.

« Don't try. You'll only fell off Pumpkin and break something. »

 

 

Turns out the korrigan was very talkative. It would jump up and down, climb in the trees to be above them, let himself fall on their back or horses. Raphael had taken upon himself and tried to ignore it, like his companion. Luckily for him,the creature got bored quickly and left. Silence settled again.

Raphael pulled back on his coat of fur and breathed in deeply. Warthm. When he had been in Arcadia, Simon was always making sure he didn't die of the cold. Bringing him covers, hot tea or wine. Raphael had slightly blushed each time at the kind attention and shared his gifts with him. He remembered when a day was harsher than the others, he had been scared for Simon's health. He had pulled him under his coat, wrapping a arm around him and pulling them back inside.

Thinking about it now, it had been useless : Simon could resist the cold better than anyone : he had fire in his lungs !

Every time he had tease the young man, when he was training and Simon cheered for him. Was he mocking him inside ? Raphael had felt powerful, showing his sword's skills but how can you impress someone who can fly, use magic, and take down armies by his own ?

He felt angry at the thought. Each moment he cherished was turning sour.

« Who are you planning to kill ?

« What ?

« You seemed pretty pissed off. I guess you're still hurt because of Simon.

« I don't want to talk about it.

« I do. » Luke send a look a the prince before turning straight ahead. « Simon has been like a son to me. He arrived in Arcadia barely controlling his dragon form and was terrified by it. I know he told about his mother, that I know but he left out one more detail. She wasn't executed because of the witch rumors. But because he had started to transform back then. »

Raphael frowned and mumbled :

« His father...

« Never heard about him. He refuses to speak about it but it was clear he wasn't there to help. His mother tried to run away with her son: even if he was a dragon he was still her blood and flesh. She couldn't make it. He did and he had always felt guilty about it.

« He must have been 6 or 7, what could he have done ?

« That's what we keep saying to him. But he feels that, as a magical being, he could have protected her in some way. He hated for a long time being a dragon, panicked when he would transform and couldn't morph back into human. It took some time to made him realize that he wasn't a monster. Just magical. »

The prince tried to imagine the smily Simon being depressed and hating himself. It seems impossible with his energy and constant joking. He lowered his eyes.

« What's the point in telling me this ?

« That some dragons feels more close to their human side than their draconic's. You pushed him away becuse he was a dragon.

« Because he was my kidnapper. I think we could be indulgent with me ! True I still care for Simon but it's a bit of a shock to wake and realize you fall for someone who thinks kidnapping people is romantic !

« You care ? Just care ? Look at you blushing, even you don't believe it. »

The prince made his stallion trott away from the werewolf who rolled his eyes.

« Wrong way, Santiago. »

 

 

The night was about to fall and Luke had suggested they go higher up on the hill to set up camp. Raphael just watched Luke cook as he pulled out his mother letter. More than ever, he needed to have something to remind him that if he's leaving Arcadia it was for his family. He stroke the drawing of rosa, as a Knight-princess coming to fetch her brother on the top of his tower. He smiled softly. He wouldn't mind talking of Simon with her. Because she was still young and innocent she wouldn't judge her elder brother of falling for Simon. He couldn't wait to hold her again.

The wind blew and Luke caught a wiff of air, bringing him a particular smell. He narrowed his eyes, noticing a silhouette that was slowly climbing up towards them. It was a woman, all dressed in capes and robes. She stilled when she saw he noticed her and bowed elegantly.

« Good evening Wolf. I am afraid you mut hand me over the prince by your side.» she said in a soft voice.

Luke frowned.

« Seriously ? You think I will just obey without a second thought ? Woman, you've got problems.

« You don't really have a choice. » she started walking again, like if she hadn't just threatened them. The werewolf showed his teeth and got up.

« I was ask to protect this kid and I will. » he pulled out a sword. « To think I was going to offer you some of my tea. »

Raphael looked back at the wolf in a ' _What does that HAVE to do with anything.'_ way. Luke ignored it and pointed his blade at the newcommer.

« I'm going to ask you to leave.

« I don't take orders from anyone. » she pushed down the hoodie hiding her face and Luke froze at her sight. « You know my kind, we tend to be slightly... Anarchist. »

Luke grasped the prince shoulder and pulled him on his feet.

« The dragon, she's the silver dragon.

« How do you know that ? » Raphael asked pulling out his own sword.

« The aura and the eyes. When you live with these creatures it's easy to see through appearance.

« I have some respect for you. » the woman said, eyeing the guard up and down. « I go by the name of Kaelie. We don't have to be ennemies. Just hand me the human.

« No can do. I don't show respect in mad dragons.

« Mad ? Vengeful and bitter yes, but mad ?

« Why have you attacked Arcadia ? » the prince asked suspiciously. « It's the home of three dragons !

«Yes. It was supposed to be their home. But they play watchdog over the poor humans who settled there. I wanted them to remember that it was created for us at the start. At a time where people cared and worshipped us like they should.» Kaelie said with a sigh. « We gave everything to humans. Our secrets, our hearts. »

Raphael gulped at the last word and took a step back. The dragon saw that and shook her head.

« Words flew out of Arcadia. The dragons and their prince. » she mocked. « Many of us laughed when we heard it : how stupid could they get ? And yet they didn't give up, they protected you inside their home. And the Muertil's heir, despite all of it refused the love one was ready to give him.»

Raphael felt his hand tightened on his sword. _How dare_ she ? _Stupid ??_ Magnus and Alec have proven that love doesn't know any limits. It was far from stupid. But his heart clenched at the memory of Simon and how unfair the prince had been with him.

It was Simon the idiot in this story. _It was me._

« I knew dragons liked gossip but it doesn't have anything to do with the attack you did, does it ? » Luke mumbled confused.

« Oh it does. By forcing him to reviel his nature, the prince would take his leave without a doubt. I must say, I thought the Alicante's prince would do the same but apparently he had given in earlier.

« You were planning to kill both of us.

« The humans would have realized that we aren't playthings that you could use like soliers. They would want to bring us down and we would have crushed them. Showed them once and for all that we are the true masters of these lands.

« Kids and their ego.

« Luke seriously don't act all daddy wise on us. » Raphael asked trying to call upon every inch of his patience. « We are being threatened by a dragon, focus. »

He looked around. No where to hide or to escape. The dragon looked amused by their attitude.

« If only you little pet was there am I right? Too bad he is too busy mooping to actually care.

« How do you...

« Please ! I wasn't even a mile away I heard him scream. I went back and what did I see ? A red dragon, whimpering and wailing for his prince. Humans makes us weak. » she clenched her fist. « Our kind were made to destroy one another, I'll make sure it goes that way.

« To destroy one another ?

« Let me rectify that. » She pointed at her chest. « We, Dragons, were made to crush you and burn you to ashes. Better ? »

Raphael let out a nervous laugh and raised his sword towards her.

« Don't underestimate my kind, My lady. »

And with that he threw himself forward, swinging the blade at the height of her head. She merely moved and the the sword cut through air. She lifted one eybrow, unimpressed.

« I'm not underestimating anything.  My blood is magic, yours is mear liquid. »

She felt a hit in her back and Luke threw her to the ground. He had shifted to wolf form and growled at her. Raphael smirked and went by the wolf side.

« It doesn't mean we can't kick your ass. »

Luke groaned in aggrement and both jumped on her. Luke aiming for the legs and Raphael the head. She blocked the sword but the claws of the wolf clawed her leg and she winced.

« You seem to forget what I am. »

Horns pierced through her hair and her pale skin turned completely white. Luke saw it coming and pushed the prince out of the way. When the wing sprung free of her back, the wind she created was so strong it made both of her ennemies roll away.

The wolf looked around and was suddenly not so sure about fighting her. Not alone, anyway. Kaelie roared and raised her claws at them. More precisely at the prince. Raphael gulped but didn't back away. He will fight until his last breath. But he hoped he could a least hit her once.

The wolf dashed away, leaving the prince who frowned. Luke wasn't the kind to give up, he was smart. Raphael took a deep breath. He trusted him, he would try to resist the dragon while he found a plan.

The dragon breathed in, it's chest taking all the air in and blew out the fire in his lungs. Muertil's heir tried to jump away but for three steps we made the dragon just had to strech it's neck to reach him. The coat of fur caught fire and he had to threw it away. His fingers were slightly burnt but he grasp some snow to soothe the pain.

He cursed : if Kaelie wanted to burn him to crisps, he wouldn't be able to reach her.

In the distance, both heard a wolf howling at the rising night sky. Raphael frowned and cursed :

« Luke !Do you think it's the time for choral so- »

A roar answered followed by a spit of fire in the distance. The silver dragon raised his head and groaned, streching his wings.

The prince turned at the horizon, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest.

_It can't be..._

Simon let out another roar and accelerated when he finally saw the other dragon. He was still far away but he was fast, and determined to fight. Kaelie sneared and with one swift movement of her tail she hit the wolf who was sent flying. Raphael screamed Luke's name and tried to run to his help but that was without counting the beast who grabbed him, his claws digging in his skin.

He was ripped away from the ground and the silver creature flew up to the red one. Simon quickly realized the situation and his eyes gleamed in pure rage. Raphael was so relieved to see him, a part of him was yearning to reach for him, to tell him to run from this madwoman. Both dragons started circling around one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

The prince winced at the pressure against his side. He couldn't wiggle out free of the hold but at least he still had his dagger at his belt. If only he could pull it out he could used it.

Kaelie attacked first. Because he was in her claws he couldn't see the fight clearly but the scream of Simon made his blood run cold. Teeth clashed and blood started to trickle down the scales but Simon managed to free himself and took some distance. The prince could see the crimson drops falling from his side and he panicked. His lover didn't have much time to heal since the last fight ! Where the hell were Magnus and Cat ?! He couldn't take down Kaelie alone !

The Muertil's heir could see the hesitatin in Simon's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to charge first because he was scared he'd hit Raphael in the process.

« Damn it, Simon! Charge her! Don't mind me! I'll be fine! » he screamed. « Don't let her w- »

Kaelie had turned her head towards her hostage and slowly she lifted a claw. Raphael saw the emptiness under his feet and felt himself slipping. Simon eyes widened. The silver dragon was now holding the prince by two claws. The prince tried to lift his arms, hang onto a claw or anything.

With a snicker, she let go and Raphael started falling.

He saw the two dragons getting smaller and smaller in the sky. His ears were wistling because of the wind and he felt his heart stop. What this how he was going to die ? Just because a dragon picked him up and let go o him when he was in the air. How stupid.

A flash of red passed near him and suddenly the falling stopped. Simon let out a sigh of relief when his gaze meet Raphael's. His amber eyes were shining and Raphael couldn't help but smile at him. He was there. They were together and this time, the prince didn't feel hate for the dragon in front of him. Kaelie took the oportunity to dug her claws in the Simon back who yelped in pain. He turned his neck and sunk his teeth in her scales. She hissed and took some distance, to charge again.

The prince pulled out his dagger and steadied his position. He narrowed his eyes. He had one go, one and he had to make it count. Simon was preparing his lungs to spit it out at his enemy. Kaelie was charging at them and when she was nearly on him Raphael threw the dagger with all his strengh.

The blade sunk in her eye and she screamed in pain. Simon blew his fire right after. Because of the dagger she hadn't been able to dodge the fire but then, she did something none of them was expecting. Her scales and skin burning, she continued flying and hited them with all of her weight. Their balance was lost and the three of them fell back on the ground, crushing the trees and rocks they landed on.

The shook was violent, but Raphael was held tight against his dragon's belly so the worst was absord. He closed his eyes, hanging onto him, hoping desperatly that this wasn't the end. He had held his arms above his face, taking the burns on his hands and one of his leg that had been exposed. He probably lost conscionscness for a moment. The paw that was holding him slowly fell down and he slide onto the ground. The cold snow seemed to cool down the burns on his leg but it stung like hell all the same. Raphael tried to get up but wirh his leg and his vision that was blurry. He turned, saw the burn skin and cursed. He wasn't going to be much of help in this state. He looked around him. Kaelie's body was laying further away and next to the prince there was...

Words died in his throat when he saw the state of his lover. Next to him Simon wasn't mothing, his blood decorating the white of the snow. He had claw marks that had managed to broke, rip, his scales. His chest was moving but just barely.

« Simon ? God Simon answer me... Don't... Don't do that. » _Wake up. Please, I'm sorry._

He crawled near the dragon's head who wasn't moving. He felt his breath quickening and he couldn't calm down. His arms were aching and a part of him were tring to keep focus of his sight. The night was fully there and the cold ever so heavy. But he didn't seem to notice the frostbites growing on his fingers as he dragged himself near his dragon.

Not him he was begging in his mind. _Take me ! Take me, not him !_

His hand, desperate to reach him, fell in the snow, only a inch apart the dragon. The snow had started to fall again.

Everything was silent. The three bodies laying down, motionless in the snow. The only sound that broke it was the howl of a wolf in the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Look at the end of her chapter* Well at least Luke is still conscious somewhere in all this mess! I'm sorry if the plot is moving to fast, I wanted to deal and end with the white dragon plotline in this chapter.   
> (I feel like I already said it before but... Please don't kill me? :3)


	10. Keep my heart and kiss away my Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Folks!   
> So normally this chapter was supposed to be the last one. But after thinking and finishing it I decided to put a few more fluffy chapters before ending it. I hope you will like and enjoy the rest of this fic!  
> I must also thank all of you for reading this story and all the lovely kudos and comments you have written! Each time I was so happy and it kept me going through all the chapters! So lots of virtual hugs to all of you and enjoy this new chapter! :3

Raphael had the worst sleep ever. Plagged with nightmares of himself trying to reach for his lover but failing and falling into darkness without anyone to catch him. He would wake up for a split of second before falling back into slumber.The first time he blinked, saw a ceiling made a stone, and fell back asleep.

The second time, he noticed Luke sleeping on a chair nearby, he wanted to ask him what happened with Kaelie but his body decided otherwise. He feel back into slumber without having the chance to open his mouth.

The third time, wasn't the last. He didn't open his eyes but he managed to mumble Simon's name. He had felt someone grasping his hands, calling out to him. A voice that sounded like his lover's. He smiled and fell back asleep.

The fourth time, he woke up in the middle of the night. He felt awful. Which was weird for him because as far as he remembered he didn't get that hurt during the fight. He tried to stand up and felt a horrible pain in his arms and back. He fell back down, wincing and clenching his teeth. _What happened ?_

He carefully raised one of his arms : it was covered in bandages and smelled like the weird cream Ragnor would make in his study.

Luke. Simon. Kaelie's attack.

His heart missed a beat. He was back in Arcadia. They had been attacked by the white dragon and Simon came to the rescue. He had passed out when they had crashed from the sky. He deduced that he had been brought back in his old room to be heald properly while unconscious.

Should he be relieved ? Or annoyed that he still couldn't go back to his family. He grumbled and slowly got up, this time not forcing or being reckless. Lord, he was a mess. One of his leg was all wrapped up and he felt stings in his back.

« That... Madwoman didn't miss me. »

 _Simon !_ He realized with horror. The last time he saw him he wasn't exactly in a better position. He got up, he had to find him ! Someone, anyone, to tell him what happened. He opened soflty the door of his room. Unsuprisingly, Raj was sleeping in wolf form in front of the door. He never understood why it was always him on guard duties when it was obsvious he was narcoleptic !

Raphael rolled his eyes and passed by him. He better let this one sleep, he didn't know how grumpy a werwolf could get if he was woken up in the middle of the night.

Going down the stairs was probably the worst part of this night. His wounded leg didn't like it and by the end of them he realized that he will probably have to take them up after. He whined at the thought but continued in the courtyard.

He shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to resist the cold wind. His bare feet sunk in the snow but he didn't seem to mind. He was determined to find his dragon. The night sky was clear and the moon was shining bright. He glanced up at it and, for a split of second, felt weirdly reassured to be back between these walls. He closed his eyes and prayed that Simon was fine. He had to know, see him.

Someone must have heard his prayers, because the second he thought that he noticed someone on the walls.

Simon was starring in the distance, back turned at the prince who felt his heart stop. _Please, tell me this isn't a dream_. 

He started running, despite the pain shooting through his legs. The dragon heard his footsteps and turned, ready to glare at whoever was running around at night. He gasped when he saw Raphael coming towards him, barefeet and staring straight at him.

Before raphael could take the stairs to join him, the dragon leaped and landed on his two feet just in front of him. The prince stopped dead in his tracks. He shouldn't be surprised, Simon was ten times stronger and particular than a normal human. By now, he was aware of it. But he wasn't exactly used to see his little babbling lover so outstanding.

« Raphael... » he whispered, looking with longing at him.

« You're an idiot. » he said with a frown. Simon eyes widened but before he could answer back Raphael continued. « You're lucky I'm also one. »

The prince pulled him into a kiss, pressing their mouths desperatly against one another. He sighed contendly when he felt Simon wrapping his arms around him to squeeze him tighter. God, he had missed him.  He licked the dragon's bottom lips, smiling at the small gasp he earned and tried to deepen their kiss. He felt Simon pulling away and Raphael frowned at that. Why did he stop kissing ? This was not right!

« Raphael, please. » Simon whispered. « You shouldn't be out there in the cold! You need to rest. »

The prince shook his head and let his hand run in his lover hair, pulling him back on his lips.

« No, I need you. »

Simon whimpered and plonged to devoure his prince's lips. They both knew they had to talk about their relationship but right now, he was too busy licking inside his lover's mouth, tasting him.

The kiss lasted long enough to make them both dizzy and Raphael ended up panting in his arms. The dragon's heat radiating from his body warming him and protecting him from the nigh's air. It was bliss.

« I was so scared... » Simon whispered when he caught his breath. « You've been out cold for a whole day and you would wake up but then fall back asleep and I didn't know...

« It's fine, I'm fine Simon. » he sighed and rested his head on his chest. « I was so scared she'd got you. When we crashed...

« You can't beat me that easily. Magnus and Cat have arrived shortly after to end Kaelie. » he pressed his lips against his lover's forehead. « She's gone. She won't ever attack you again. »

They stayed in the middle of the courtyard, taking in each other presence. After a while of hugging each other, Simon lifted Muetil's heir like a bride. He ignored the protest that he got and calmly said that he had to take him back to his room to rest. Raphael was about to complain then saw all the stairs and decided to remain silent. He just snuggled closer to his chest and closed his eyes.

He must have doozed off because when he opened them up agin, Simon was pushing the door of his room and went up to his bed. He put him down with such care it made him roll his eyes. He wasn't made of glass ! But when Simon bend over to kiss his cheek he thought that maybe it wasn't so bad.

When the dragon sat next to him on the bed, he sighed.

« Simon. I know it's maybe a bit too early but I need to tell you.... I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I was confused and I felt betrayed but I never stopped... I care so much about you that I don't care anymore if you're a dragon or a human. I care about the Simon that ramble and blush each team I wink at him. Like Alec said, dragons aren't evil. You're just idiots. » he ended with a smirk.

« Raphael... First, Ouch my pride ! » he smiled when the prince laughed at that. « I'm going to denounce Alec to Magnus, that I swear! Secondly, I was... It was not right of me either. But if you do give me a chance I will be the happiest, sappiest dragon alive and I will do anything for you.

« Does that mean leaving me the last piece of Jocelyn's cake ?

« …. » Simon bit his lips and, at Raphael amusement, answered. « It depens on the cake I guess.

« Come here. » the prince laughed patting the bed. « I think I'll need more proof than your sweet words.

Simon blinked and with a shy smile, climbed in the bed. He wraped his arms around the human and pulled him into a tight embrace. He knew his lover needed to sleep to heal correctly but he wanted so badly to shower him with kisses all other his face. He gently stroke Raphael's cheek, who's breath caught in his throat. Simon could see that the prince had been worried that he wouldn't forgive him for the way he pushed him away. The dragon didn't know how to tell him that he understood and, as long he comes back by side it didn't matter.

When he had woke up after the fight, when he had seen him still in the snow, he had panicked. Simon was wounded but there was Magnus to help him up and Luke was trying to shake Raphael awake but he had been out cold. Finding his prince to loose him again ? The dragon wasn't sure if he could survive it. Luke had been reactive and had helped the dragon with keeping Raphael's health stabble until he was brought back to Arcadia.

Ragnor had been quick to react when they arrived and, thanks to the Blue Boy, (Simon's never been this happier he had actually listened to his friend for once) he made an medecine who helped with the burn of the fire and of the cold.

His heart had nearly broke when, in a daze, Raphael had called out to him but before he could get his hopes up, the nobleman fell into sleep again.

Having him in his arms, a smile on his lips, he felt hope blooming in his chest.

« Welcome home. » he whispered againt the curls of his human.

 

 

« You couldn't wait until he gets better ? No ? You had to jump in his bed the second he woke up ? » Ragnor grumbled when he arrived with some medecine the next morning.

The dragon yawned but didn't move too much. His prince still was curled against his chest, sleeping softly. Simon smirked and left a kiss in the crook of his neck, just because he can.

« Disgusting. » the healer mumbled. « I guess he forgave you for all that happened.

« I didn't think he would. Or not so quickly. He seemed determine not to forgive me after discovering my draconic side.

« Nearly dying and realizing that life is short makes you think. » Ragnor pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. « I'll need you to put this cream on his leg for the burns. I'll do the arms.

« I can do it on my own. » Raphael groaned making Simon jump.

« Holy sh- ! You're awake ?

« How can one sleep when you're chatting above my head ? And you're squeezing my butt. »

Simon blushed and looked at Ragnor, raising his hands.

« I wasn't ! He's lying ! It was his hips ! »

Ragnor just look at them unimpressed and said :

«  You don't need to justify yourself : I don't care about were you put your hands ! »

« Who's putting hands where ? » Magnus opened the door, all jewelry and floating clothing. « I want to know !

« Why is everyone barging in this room ? » Raphael groaned and hid his face in Simon's chest.

Magnus saw that and a wolfish grin appeared on his lips. He tiptoed (even thought it was useless, it was just for the fun) up to the bed and poked at Raphael's cheek who growled.

« Isn't, he, so, cute! I want to adopt him! I'm calling you kitten from now on!

« Can I vote agaisnt that ? » asked Alec who was in the door frame. « I really don't want to deal with him every day.

« That's what we've been doing for the past days. » Raphael noted. He shifted a litlle before sending a look at his lover. « Simon, your hand !

« THAT WAS- Yes, that was your butt. » Simon mumbled, taking the pillow and hidding his red face.

Magnus chuckled and let himself drop on the bed.

« That's a dragon thing ! Can't keep our hands to ourselves. Just ask Alec !

« I won't answer, just so you know. » the man deadpanned.

Magnus rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. He then turned to his friends who were now sitting up in their bed.

« I know you wanted to go back to Muertil, but it'll have to wait : you need rest and deal with Ragnor's love and care.

« These word are foreign to me.

«But we could set up a meeting in the town nearby. If Luke and Simon are careful, the trip wouldn't be such a pain and you could see your family a bit ? Unless you rather heal first then meet them ?»

Raphael looked hopeful at the thought of it. Even though, his mother was going to be horrified to see the scars and burns it would be reassuring for both of them. Simon made a face at the idea of meeting his mother. He did, sort of, kidnapped her son. And seduced him. Ouuuuh... She wasn't going to like that.

Alec saw that and cleared his throat.

« I suggest me and Magnus comes instead of Simon. His fight had been tough and I don't think Cat would let you out just yet. Clary either.

« Well Clary can't decide for him. » Raphael sneered.

« True, but she had been very worried and I promised her to stay a bit in the castle. » Simon turned towards the others. « Also, the queen will be less stressed if you and Alec are both here to discuss the situation. »

Muertil's heir nodded his approval. Not realizing that Simon felt relieved about not meeting his mother (in law?), just yet.

He layed his head on his shoulder again.

« I wonder how I'll manage to explain this whole situation. 'Mother ! I refused the daughter's hand of our biggest ally but I've got a dragon as a lover now!'. Maybe I'll skip the part of you also being my kidnapper.

« Yes please ? » Simon whimpered earning a laugh from every person in the room.

 

 

« I can't believe you're scared about meeting mama Santiago ! » Magnus exclaimed when they left the prince to rest a bit.

They were currently going down the stairs, to pick some food in the kitchen for the wounded prince.

« You're calling her mama ? » Simon frowned at Magnus. « Last time, I remember, you were also scared of her.

« Not as much as you !" he teased and pinched his friend ribs making him yelp.  "You know, if you're going to be all kissy-huggy with her son you should meet her properly !

« Look, first she needs to be with her son. They both missed each other dearly and probably don't want a dragon witnessing their reunion.

«Make my day, please : leave... » Magnus took the collar of Alec and pulled it down slightly, revealing a fresh bite mark. « A little hickey or love bite here. I want to see her face when she'll saw it. »

Simon sighed at his friend's antics, not wanting to admit that he clearly wouldn't mind sinking his teeth in Raphael's tender neck. A dragon loved marking his treasures or a least showing that they are his. He resisted until now because Raphael and him had a rocky start and he didn't know if the prince would appreciate having a bite mark on his neck. Alec pushed the hand of his lover while rolling his eyes.

« It won't be as funny as my own mother's reaction.

« You've met with her ? » Simon asked surprised.

« No but I received her letter talking about my choice of companion. Believe me, she's quite the poete when she wants to show how much I disapointed her.

« Oh... I'm sorry.

« Don't be. » he smiled, taking his lover's hand in his. « I don't really care about her opinion. »

Simon smiled weakly.

« But Raphael does about his mother. » he rubbed his face. « This is going to be soooo awkward. »

Magnus resisted to say : _With you ? It's always awkward._ He just smiled and opened the kitchen door.

The place was empty which was a rare sight. Usually there is always someone trying to pick somehting from the shelves (and most of the time this someone is either Magnus, Luke or a wandering korrigan.) Magnus took a few fruits and sugary treats for their wounded friend and put it all on a trail. He handed it to Simon who went back up alone. The golden dragon knew that he needed some alone time with his prince. 

Magnus smiled soflty as his brother left and pulled Alec against him. After all, he had also fought Kaelie (at the very end), he needed some love as well!

 

Raphael had eaten everything on the trail and was now lying with Simon on the bed. He complained about the fact that he was too tired to do anything but his lover didn't mind. Instead, he took the oportunity to chatt exciteldy about the little town where we'll go and meet the Queen Santiago. Where the best gardens were, the best taverns or discrete little shops that sold sweet cakes at any time of the year. The dragon could see the small tired smile his prince had, listening even though he felt like falling back asleep any time. 

After a while, Simon worries about Queen came back and he couldn't stop himself for asking.

« Do you really think... Do you think your mother will accept me ? That she won't be against... us?

« She loves me and only want my hapiness. She will be accepting with the fact that you're a man but she will be worried with your draconic nature. » Raphael stroked Simon's cheek who made a sad face at the end of his sentence. « Why are you worrying ? If even I ended up falling for you she will surely. »

Simon grumbled and snuggled up against his chest under the covers, not completely convince. Raphael scratched his scalp, his mind wondering off at his meeting with his mother. Before Kaelie's attack he had thought of waiting to be fully settled back home before telling that there was someone who stoled his heart. And how his brothers were going to react about this news? They weren't exactly easy going when new people meddled with their family.

Before the whole dragon thing, he had though about taking Simon with him in Muertil. As the heir, Raphael knew that he couldn't just live in Arcadia forever. But... It wouldn't be fair for the dragon, this was his home, it was nearly a sanctuary for him ! And would he be happy in the city, with everyone eyeing him like a monster ?

While he was thinking that he suddenly heard a strange sound. He frowned and look around curiously : there was only him and Simon in the room. _What the..._ It was like a little rumbling sound. The dragon shifted closer and the prince felt the vibration coming from his chest. Simon was purring.

Raphael completely stunned stopped scraching him which earned him a sad moan and two puppy eyes staring at him.

« Why did you stop ?

« … You can purr ?

« Well, yes ! » Simon blushed furiously. « You never heard a dragon purred before ? Magnus does it nearly everytime he sees Alec- Why are you laughing ? »

 


	11. My soul never belonged to my crown

Guadalupe Santiago was like her son remembered her. Her hair as black as his, the narrowing eyes she had when a guard of Arcadia came up to her. She was the queen of Muertil in all her power and dignity. The woman who put the country back on track when her husband had put a reign of terror on it 

But when her eyes saw her son, Raphael recognized his mother. The woman who had held him tight when he caught a cold during the long winters, that woman who would smiled porudly when he took part in a negotiation. 

His mother's breaht caught in her throat and she took a hesitating step forward with a hand raising towards her son. Tears weeled up in her eyes as she took him in.

Without caring if Magnus and Alec were watching Raphael ran forward, calling out to his mother who started running up to him as well. He caught her in her arms, squeezing her tightly and gulping down the tears of relief. He was so happy to have her in his arms at last. He could feel her shaking slightly in his arms and he realized that she was probably trying to hold back her tears as well. He breathed in the familiar smell of home she carried and whispered 'Mama' over and over, like if he couldn't believe she was finally there.

The queen laughed shakily and backed away to take her son's face in her hands. She looked his face and very carefuly she kissed his cheek with all the love a mother could give to her boy. The few guards who were guiding them to the council room were looking at each others, embarassed. Usually royal families weren't expressive about their feelings in public. Magnus gave a soft smile to the two, knowing how much they have been impatient to see each other again. 

« I missed you so much.... Oh my boy, my little baby boy ! » Guadalupe whispered.

Raphael smiled and kissed her forehead.

« I'm here mama. I missed you too, every day. I'm sorry you had to live this. »

She shook her head and pulled him back in his arms. She smelled of home, and Raphael closed his eyes. For a second, he thought that when he'll opened them again he would be in their garden, under the snow. With Rosa building this ridiculous snow-raphael and the twins running up to him to throw snowballs at him.

He sighed happily when his mother's hand rubbed his back soothingly.

Magnus cleared his throat, earning himself a glare from the queen. The dragon eyes widened and he said apologeticaly :

« Queen Santiago, the earlier we deal with the meeting, the quicker you'll be able to pass some time with your son. »

She nodded, her royal attitude back on her face. Raphael, by instinct, imitated her stance and followed her. Alec smirked, remembering the first time he had met Raphael before all of the dragon situuation happened. Raphael and Guadalupe were always full of pride alongside one another. The way they would send glance to each other, or the admiration in the son's eye: together they would terribly good at negotiation whereas Alec and his own parents weren't so complice. He had been jealous of them back then. Now he just felt happy for them. 

 

Inside the room,where  the meeting happenned, he sat by her side. Alec and Magnus settled in front of them, the dragon trying not to show how intimidated he was. ' _Mothers can be scary_.'

The discussion had started mainly between the dragon and the Queen. He explained the problem Kaelie had been and how it was possible that other dragons could be wandering around. He was suggesting a deal between Arcadia and Muertil. The protection of dragons, the help from their werwolves against a friendship accord wich included no attacks on their citizens or dragons from Arcadia.

Guadalupe seemed interested but at some point she made sign to her son to come closer. Obendiently he tilted his head to let his mother whisper in his ear.

« They suggested the same deal last time, why do they suddenly want to help after kidnapping you and the Lightwood Prince ?

« Alexander and Magnus have history, their kidnapping doesn't really have part at this moment. It was personal reasons that have led to the attack in Muertil. Usually dragons are discrete and rarely meddle with us. But they are more and more eager to come out to us. I have dealt with an unfriendly dragon, their help would be wise. »

His mother looked at him straight in the eye.

« Would it be wise to accept the deal ? Their protection in exchange of what ? Our friendship ? It seems like a trap.

« Bane is willing to call himsef the protector of Alicante's just because of his prince. He doesn't want anything in exchange. We are in the same situation. I can assure you the deal is clean. »

His mother seemed to think about it before giving a short nod. Raphael smiled, the feeling of being by his mother side, negociating, reminding him how much his mother cared about his opinion during these meetings.

« So be it. »

So be it.

 

 

After accepting the deal, Raphael and his mother decided to take their leave to have a private discussion between each other. His mother had brought a few drawings and gift from her younger children. Ivan and Diego had tried to make a little cake for their elder,  which had a horrible taste. His mother said he didn't have to eat it but he forced it down with water nevertheless. It was his brother's gift after all. Rosa had picked up little flowers that managed to peck through the snow, let them try between one her books so she could put it in a letter for him. Raphael felt his heart swell with affection at the little petals. He apologized that he didn't have anything for them but his mother gave a little slap behind his head. He hadn't been on vacation, they didn't expect him to shower them with gifts.

After the little gifts, the prince could finally talk about the whole situation. How he was brought to Arcadia. How the dragons created a whole community away from any Lords or Kings.

«The principals authority are from the guards or the dragons but they also work with other servants, such as the cooking or hunting. »

Guadalupe frowned, surprised by the system he was explaining to her.

« I must admit, it's a lot to take in » she crossed her hands. « And it will be complicated to deal with them if they have such a different way of living. But enough about them, please my little boy. Tell me, did they treated you properly ?

« I was mother. I... » he crossed his hands. « Let's say I had someone who really took care of me. »

His mother lifted one eyebrow.

« Who took care of you. » she rolled her eyes. « Sweety, can't you just say you have met someone ? Don't give me that look I know you. A mother can easily guess this kind of things Who is it then ? »

He turned his face away from her smile. How could he say it ? How could he tell his mama who had been worried sick that he fell in love with the dragon who had attacked them in their home. Even though no one was hurt he had a hard time accepting this, what would she think of him. His hands were in his lap, nervously playing with his fingers. Finally, after a few seconds, he said it :

«Simon Lewis. A dragon. » he heard his mother gasp and he tried to keep hi voice steady. « I never expected it mother. It just happened I-I couldn't accepted it at first. I pushed him away and he let me ! »

He took his mother's hands. He was so scared. _Please forgive me. Don't hate me for it. I love him_

« He saved my life. Even though I pushed him away and when we meet after all of this... I realized that I love him. »

He couldn't bring himself looking in her eyes. What was she thinking about him now ? That her own son choose a creature who have been the bad guys and monsters of stories for so long !

« Oh my sweet boy... » She kissed his forehead. « Please, do not torture yourself. Our hearts do not let us chose for whom we fall for. But I know that you don't love without reason my child. If you tell me he's the one you love then I have no place in being hateful. »

She cupped his chin and lifter his face up, so he could see her.

« I won't be easy for you. A dragon will make people talk and question your place on the throne.

« Let them try. I'll prove myself worthy as a king. »

The queen nodded and smiled at her son.

« You are already worth everything Raphael Santiago. »

 

 

 

After spending the day with her mother, talking about Simon or his little brothers and sister or planning his trip back home to Muertil, the prince let himself fall on his bed with a huge sigh. It had been so tiring to deal with the emotions and the negociations but at least his mother had the proof he hadn't been tortured. He smiled when he remembered the dinner before he had excused himself to his room.

Magnus had been trying to be charming and gain his mother friendship. Alec and Raphael didn't try to help, just looking at the scene like you would watch a theater play. Guadalupe had been very polite but was slightly sarcastic at some times making the two prince chuckle at the dragon's dismay.

 _It was nice_. He thought as he shrugged off his coat and started taking off his belt. _I wonder how a dinner with Simon would go._

Just at this moment, he heard a little knock on the window. He jumped slightly, turning to the glass where a familiar silhouette was trying to sneak in (unsuccessfully because the window wasn't open and couldn't be open from the outside.

The prince frowned and went up to him, opening the window with a unconvinced glare.

« Simon, what are you doing on my windowsill ? Why couldn't you take the stairs like normal people ?»

The dragon smiled and slipped in the room. He shake himself, shaking off the snow on his hair.

« I'm not supposed to be there so I was trying to be snicky ! I failed by the way. A whole day was a bit too long in my taste – We just go together not even a week ago ! - so I sneaked away from Cat when she wasn't looking. Plus, these taverns aren't really great in heating the rooms. » he opened his arms. « Not like me ! »

« … You came to play the heating ?

« Yes ? » the dragon asked with a embarassed face.

The prince rolled his eyes but did go in his arms. He had to admit, it was an advantage for warm hugs. He kissed the corner of his lips.

« I thought you were going to stay with Clary ?

« Meh, she got annoyed that I couldn't stop talking about my grumpy little lover. »

Raphael frowned at that which earned him a laugh. He was not grumpy ! What was with everyone ? He humpfed and denied his lover a kiss.

« I'm not grumpy.

« Sure Raph. »

This time, when he kissed him, Raphael sighed and kissed back. His hands found his way in the young man's hair and he tugged the dragon closer who moaned in the kiss.

He didn't realize how much he liked kissing until this babbling mess. Simon was always eager to initiate contact even though there was always a slight hesitation in his eyes. They haven't shared a bed since that night after Kaelie's attack. Raphael had been quite shy about it the next days and Simon understood it.

Simon lips trailed alongside his jaw, niggling the skin, making the prince chuckle.

« What are you doing ?

« I'm sorry, I missed your smell... Your taste. » he kissed the crook of his neck. « I want to take a bite so badly... »

Raphael eyes widened when the dragon scrapped the skin with his teeth. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and pushed his lover slightly.

« Wooah not there ! Not on the neck ! I don't have anything to hide it. »There is no way he goes up to his mother with a love bite on his skin. It would be too embarassing.

« Shoulder then ? » he asked with puppy eyes.

Raphael rolled his eyes, but pushed down his collar, smirking at the dilated pupils of his dragon. Simon's eyes were his weakness, he couldn't say no when he did that. Magnus had explained to him that a dragon needed to leave a mark on their lovers in some sort of way. It was pure possessiveness that motivated it but him and Simon rather asked before leaving a love bite on their prince. They weren't savages after all !

Simon gave a kiss to the shoulder expose for him before sinking his teeth in it. Raphael flinched slightly before relaxing as his lover licked the mark to soothe the bite.

« Dragons are really something. » he said to himself.

« You only realised it now ? »

Simon chuckled, earning a frown and a slap on the arm. When Raphael noticed that it didn't stop him from laughing at him he pushed Simon down on his bed earning a breathless laugh from his him.

« You like being in charge don't you ?

« I'm a prince. Future King of Muertil. » he settled on the dragon's lap with a evil smile. « I command. I'm actually surprise that as a dragon you don't fight back.»

Simon licked his lips, looking the man up and down with a hungry look.

« Do you want me to ? »

The prince felt the sudden tension between them. Simon let his hand slide on his legs to his tights making the prince shiver. He tried to relax himself. It was Simon after all, he knew that if ever something displeased him they would stop without any hesitation.

Slowly, Raphael lowered himself to kiss his lover. Before that their lips could touch...

 

« Raphael ? »

 

He backed away, jumping of the dragon who blinked confused.

« My son ? » Guadalupe gave a little knock. « Are you asleep already? »

« It's my mother ! » he yelled-whispered. Simon paled and looked around for a place to hide.

Raphael was astonished to see him slip under his bed like a kid. So long for the scary dragon reputation. He was lucky he was thin. Raphael closed up his shirt, hiding the fresh mark and went to open the door. His mother was standing in front of him with a small smile on her face. The prince tilted his head, he knew his mother and could easily see when something was on her mind.

« Mama ? Is everything all right ?

« Yes my sweet child. » she entered the room and took his hands in her's. "I just wanted to talk to you a bit more."

Raphael squeezed them, waiting for his mother to gather her thoughts. While she tried to find the words he made her sit on the bed, so she could be comfortable. 

« I wanted to come back about what you said. About Simon and... You wanting him to come to Muertil with you. »

Oh Lord... No, no, no ! He hadn't mentionned this to Simon! He felt the bed move lightly and tried to keep a straight face in front of Guadalupe.

« Oh... » he cleared his throat. « Can't it wait till morning ?

« Look my boy. I know, I'm being a bit overprotective but if it's true that you and the dragon are... Lovers. And that you are serious about it then we need to talk about some things. »

Raphael blushed and stuttered, which caught the interest of the man under the bed.

« I-I don't think we need to ! »

His mother sat on the bed with a sigh.

« We do. As far as I know you never took any lovers. Nor maiden, no men. Unless... You two haven't done it already did you ? It's bad luck to do it before official ceremonies !

« No ! Mother ! I.. »

He cursed in his head (he never cursed out loud in front of his mama!) and rubbed his eyes. How to explain that his relationship was not going to be centered on that. Sure, he could see himself trying some... Things ? But not tonight, or the next ! Lord, he should first feel himself ready to stripped himself of his clothes in front of Simon. Just that seemed to be a challenge.

He took a deep breath.

« Look. Mama. » he kneeled at her feet. Hoping Simon wasn't too uncomfortable under the bed and could stay still a little longer. « Me and Simon are taking thing slow. I don't think that physical games are in our projects just yet.

« You're sure ?

« Yes. I have insisted that way. »

The queen sighed relieved.

« Good. Lord, that's good I... I've heard things about the dragons Raphael. Be careful.

« I understand your concern but I think I know more about them than simple rumors.. » he smiled. « You should go to bed mama, I bet the travel was tiring.

« True. » she got up and her son guided her to the door. « My sweet baby boy. I can't believe you're coming home at last. Rosa was crying of joy when she heard the news. »

Raphael felt a little pang in his chest at the thought of his tiny sister.

« And Diego ? Ivan ? How did they take it?

« They were hard to calm down. They wanted to come but I knew they would be, lets say it, aggressive towards Lord Bane. I let you explain to them your relationship with one of the dragons, I think they could listen to you. »

 _Or not. Because the dragon_ i've _chosen is the one who kidnapped me in front of your eyes._

He gave a peek on her cheek and wished goodnight. They will be still a lot to work out tomorrow.

When Raphael closed the door he felt Simon coming near him, stroking his shoulders. The prince sighed and let himself relax a bit.

« She had heard things about the dragon... How we ravish one's heart and seduce him into sinful games under the sheets.

« I bet you are tomato red just saying this." he teased.

« You got me there. » mumbled the magical creature, hiding his warm face in his lover's neck. « Magnus is the horny dragon, not me. »

Raphael rolled his eyes at that. It's true that from what he saw, Magnus was really clingy with Alec. He would alway find a way to sat on his lap at any moment or to leave a kiss here and there when he thought no one was watching. Simon knows that display of affection aren't always a thing with his prince and kept his hand at least until they were alone.

« When are you planning to go back to Muertil ?

« The sooner the better. My wounds don't hurt anymore and my family is execting me to come home.

« And you want me to come ? »

Raphael bit his lips before turning face to face towards Simon.

« If you want to. I know Arcadia is your home but I would be really happy if I could show you mine. I know I complain a lot about the weather, some of the guards, the snow, but it's still the place I take care off. My homeland.

« You know I won't fit inside a castle full of noblemen. I don't know shit about etiquette. I'm just a normal guy. Who can fly sure but...

« I understand it's just... » Raphael ran a hand through his hair. « I want to introduce you properly to my family at least. Also, I've been away of my duties for too long. If ever I should declare you my lover to my Kingdom, I need to show them that I can be the best leader ever. So they won't be able to complain about the man by my side. So they don't even dare say that I'm wrong in choosing you.»

Simon felt his throat tightened and pulled the prince in his arms.

« If ever you feel really uneasy in Muertil, just focus on me and I'll help you with it.

« Well that won't be hard. » the dragon chuckled before sighing. « I should be going now. Catrina is going to be pissed I left.

« You just arrived! » Raphael said before blushing slightly. Why was he complaining ? He would see him tomorrow anyway.

Simon was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a huge smile.

« I could stay... Or I could also just kidnap you back to Arcadia ?

« Just get in this bed and hug me you flying lizard. »

 


	12. It belongs to a lover

Rosa was the first to run out of the castle when the carriage stopped in the courtyard. She tripped a few times but each time caught herself and jumped in the snow. Ignoring the calls of her nanny and not caring if all the servants saw the little princess Santiago acting so carefree.

Raphael got out of the carriage and kneeled to caught her when she jumped in his arms. He laughed and lifted her up, making her giggle. She pressed her lips against his cheek and he squeezed her tighter.

« God I missed you Rosa! » he pulled back to see her properly. « You have grown so much!

« I did! I did! I'm a big girl now!» she giggled happily. « Mama! » she then said extending her arms to the queen that were behind them.

Guadalupe took her so that Raphael could hug his little brothers. Ivan threw his arms around his neck and teared up a little. Diego was more reserved, giving a quick hug but unlike Ivan he didn't get emotionnal. Raphael smiled softly to both of them. He wanted to kiss their forehead, tell them he had missed them so much ! But he also knew that they were trying to look like true princes of their kingdom and that mean no big display of affection.

Guadlupe turned to the last person inside the carriage who seemed hesitant. She made a sign for him to step out. Finally, a bit tired from the trip and nervous, Simon got out and gave a little wave to the children. Guadalupe raised a eyebrow and pushed him so he didn't stay behind. As her son's lover he couldn't hode behind them but walk alongside with them. Rosa smiled to the newcommer and did a skit like she was taught to. Ivan and Diego, who could easily recognize nobleman from common people just turned towards their mother.

« Who is he ? » asked Diego.

Simon gulped and bowed slightly. Raphael, with a huge smile, announced :

« Diego. Ivan. Rosa. This is Simon Lewis. He is my companion and will stay here for the time being. »

While saying this he had extended his hand, inviting his lover to take it. Simon, feeling a bit exposed under the looks of the royal family and the few domestics, gulped and took it. The prince gave him a reassuring smile before guiding him inside the castle. The dragon felt a small hand sipping in his and he noticed Rosa that was walking with them.

« What's a companion ? You're a friend of my brother ?

« Yes... Sort of but even more close. I guess ? » he asked looking at his lover who rolled his eyes.

To make things clear, the prince leaned and kissed his cheek.

« Much more special than a friend. »

Guadalupe gave a small smile whereas the twins looked at each other with wide eyes. They had expected their brother to come home, sure, but not with a lover at his arm. Ivan shrugged and run up to catch up with them. He didn't mind, he was just happy to have his brother back.

« Raph, you were kidnapped by a dragon right ?

« Yes, you saw that. Why do you ask ?

« Well... How did you manage to break free? Did you fight him ? Did he ask you some riddles like in the books ? Was Simon also a hostage ? » he asked excitedly.

« We will all talk about it later. » Guadalupe dropped in. « First, we need to spoil our little Raphael and celebrate his return.

« Mama, Raphael is taller than you. Actually he's taller than everyone a part from Simon. » Ivan rolled his eyes with a fond smile at his mother.

Said Simon smirked at that and winked at Raphael who glared at him. ' _Don't be cocky about it_.' Even though they both (secretely from the prince's side) love this little heigh difference, Raphael always complained about it.

The family walked through the large corridors. Raphael let go of Simon after a while in order to pick his little sister up again. The dragon could see how much complicity the prince had with her and he smiled at the scene. Rosa would babble about something her teacher said, or the last mischief Ivanand Diego did and Raphael would listen with true interest, commenting sometimes about the situation.

It reminded Simon of all these times he would start rambling at his friends. Luke and Clary were good listeners, if you didn't mind the teasing that came after. Catarina would be very silent about it, but if you have a problem be sure she would do anything to fix the situation.

Magnus, despite all appeareance, would actually be very attentive... But will give you the worse advice ever ! ' _Kidnapp your prince and it will be aaaaaall fine._ ' (Also, he would then start telling his stories but he always exagerated the facts.)

Yeah. Such a great idea. Simon though as he remembered all the times Raphael cursed against the red dragon.

Guadalupe was walking by his side. She gave a look in his direction, not really knowing what to say. Simon could feel awkwardness rising. He didn't have anything he could talk about to a queen !

« Hum... Nice weather these days ! » he tried with a big smile.

Diego turned at that moment.

« It's always snowing in Muertils. Nice weather isn't a thing here." he coldy said.

« Diego. » his mother frowned at him. « What's that tone ?

« It's fine. » Simon brushed it off. « I'm not good with conversation anyway.

« I understand. Raphael told me you've always lived in Arcadia and don't really meddle with other cities, less with noblemen. Tell me, do you know much about Arcadia's history ?

« I know the big lines but it's Catarian, my friend, who knows all about it. Arcadia was built by a dragon who wanted to protect his lover and family. Because it was a queen he had to find something where no one could reach them.

« He kidnapped a queen ? » Diego asked.

« No, no ! They were lovers ! I don't know how they've meet or if they managed to live together in the end but Arcadia was born from their story. »

Ivan's laugh cut them and Simon took this oportunity to go back at the elder prince's side.

They arrived in the dining room and Guadalupe sat at the head of the table, gesturing her children to do the same.

Raphael pulled his lover next to him. He gave an encouraging smile to him. After that, they could go and rest in his chambers.

The food was great and the family took the oportunity to catch up. Simon was just picking everything on the table, surprised by these dishes he rarely could eat in Arcadia. The chatter took place, Raphael trying to give his attention to his three favorite little devils

« So Simon, I hope you'll stay with us for a while. »

The dragon gulped down quickly the piece of patato in his mouth to answer the queen :

« Well, with Raphael we settled for a week. Then I'll have to go back to Arcadia to see my friends. One of my brothers, Magnus, is planning his wedding ceremony and it would be wrong of me not to help him.

« Oh yes, I have heard about Bane and Lightwood's engagement. » she gave a sideway look at her son. « Do you have thought about it too ?

« It's still early but... » Simon gave her a weak smile. « I wouldn't be against the idea. »

The queen nodded thoughtfully before changing the subject.

« When you'll go back to your homeland do you wish for a horse or a carriage for the trip ? It is quite a long way on foot.

« Oh I'll just shapeshift into dragon form again. » he said innocently, not noticing the sudden look of the people around the table on him. I'm used to travelling, hunting and eating raw meat during a trip. The cool thing with fire in your lungs is that you can cook what's inside your belly. »

Raphael frowned and looked at him.

« What are you talking about.

« I'm trying to look impressive. Is it working ?

« Having a stomach-oven isn't impressive, it's uncanny. »

The silence had settled around the table. Rosa was drinking silently while looking questionngly at her mother. Ivan had his mouth open, food an inch away of being eaten completely forgotten. Diego was know glaring at Simon, the same way Raphael would glare at Cary.

« You're a dragon. »

Simon nodded at the eldest twin who was frowning at him. _Great, way of introducing yourself Lewis._ He had completely forgotten that they haven't been introduced to him as a magical creature yet. He could pratically see the tension growing in the room. Servants whispering to each other., astonished with the news. _Uh-oh, gossips_... Raphael tensed and put down his fork, ready to defend his lover if needed. Diego opened his mouth to say something but Rosa jumped in.

« So what ? He's Raphael close friend, he must be a nice dragon ! Am I right Raph ?

« Exactly. » Raphael smiled at her big determined eyes. « He's a huge softy. You don't have anything to fear about him.

Diego got up the table, eyes sending daggers at the dragon.

« I'm not hungry anymore. »

Ivan looked between his twin and the others, before excusing himself softly and running after him.

Raphael sighed and rubbed his face.

« This is, sadly, what I expected.

« My sweet boy he had a hard time when you were away, it's normal that he doesn't feel happy about it just yet. But at least Ivan doesn't seems to mind. Let's finish dinner. He'll get around. »

The rest of the dinner was still tense even with Simon and Rosa attempt to cheer them. At the end of it, Rosa was so pleased to have someone new to talk to that she asked if she could sleep with her brother and 'friend' that nigth. Guadalupe laughed but refused, saying that she will just tire them more. Raphael promised to spend more time with her tomorrow to catch up and with that, the two lovers went into their room.

 

The chambers of the prince were quite big. Way bigger than what Simon had in Arcadia. He was awed.

« This is just your bedroom ? It's so big ? Look at this bed ! It's king-sized !

« Of course, I'm a prince after all. »

Simon laughed and jumped on it.

« It's so comfy ! I love it ! » he rolled in the covers and Raphael rolled his eyes.

He was glad to see that Simon's mood lifted up after dinner. The prince sighed at the thought that his little brother was unpleased at the news of Simon and his relationship. He exected that he wouldn't like it : Diego was really protective about his family, like his eldest brother. He guessed that when he was in Arcadia he took the role of heir and had to deal with all the responsibilities a heir should face.

It wasn't easy to see your brother being taken away and then, without having some time to cry about it, having to go alongside the queen and deal with all the crap, manipulative politics of royals duties.

Does he feel betrayed that while he fought all that, Raphael came back with a man around his arms and big smile on his face?

Raphael felt warm hands lifting up his face and lips on his. He sighed and plonged his hands in the curls of his dragon.

« Do you want to talk? » Simon whispered, a little bit worried of the expression on his face.

« I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to have a good night sleep and tomorrow is another day. »

Simon nodded with a smile and, after another short kiss, went to prepare himself to bed. The prince rubbed his face before also taking off his warm clothes.

Tomorrow was another day.

 

 

 

Morning was always late in Muertil. Even though it was the end of winter, there were still long nights and that was probably the only thing Raphael loved about it. It meant more time in bed. But having a energetic lover didn't help.

The prince sighed at the little kisses in his neck. He wouldn't mind waking up like this every day. Simon smirked when he realized that his lover was awake. He pushed himself up to settle himself above the prince who yawned.

« Good morning my Lord.

« Not morning... Too early. » he grabbed a pillow and snuggled further under the covers. « Five more minutes.

« Uh-uh ! You must show me around and you promised Rosa to help her with her lessons. » He stopped and slip between his lover's legs. « Raaaaaaph....

« I didn't... I want to sleep... » he felt lips on his chest and squirmed slightly. « It tickles.

« They are going to accuse me if you're late for breakfeast. » He layed his head on the torso of his lover, listening at the steady heartbeat before continuing. « I'll also need to transform at some point.

« This is not a good idea. My people could attack you on sight. My room is big enough for you to transform if you need to.

« I won't be able to spread my wings. » complained Simon. « Or I could just try to spread my wings without fully transforming in dragon ? It's going to be a pain !

« Sto talking and just let me sleep for God's sake !

« No. I can't stop my dear prince, you should know it by now. What are you going to do about it ? » he smirked

 

Rosa who was ready to knock behind the door heard a yelp followed by a astonished voice :

« Did you just bit me ?

«Why are you so surprised about it ? You do that all the time. » came the jaded voice of her brother.

« I do it in a loving way ! I... I nibble more than bite !

« And now I feel like a chewtoy.

« I should be the one saying that ! »

Rosa tilted her head then knocked when she heard Raphael laughing. If he was laughing, then there was no big deal. She heard footstep and her elder brother opened, he had just put on his dressing gown to be presentable. She didn't say anything just opened her arms with a big smile. Raphael picked her up and kissed her cheek.

« How's my favorite princess doing ? Did you sleep well ?

« I woke up at dawn because I was sooooo excited that you're back ! Let's go have breakeast ! I want to spend some time with you !

« Right sweetie, » he kissed her cheek one last time before putting her back down. « Just wait until I get dressed. »

He went back in the room where Simon was still rubbing his neck.

« So much for the 'Don't bite me where people can see !'

« Oh shut it, you liked it. »

Simon blushed and narrowed his eyes.

« It's not fair. »

 

 

Even though Raphael was amused in embarassing Simon, the second he walked out the room with him, he didn't realize that he was also going to feel quite silly as well.

Rosa was walking between them, a thoughtful expression on her features. She was pouting a little, obviously deep in her thoughts. Naturally, like all good brothers, Raphael pated her head and asked what was going on inside her little mind.

What she asked put him in a embarassing situation.

« Why did you bite Simon ? »

Well... No brothers would want to explain to their youngers that biting, in bed, with a half naked lover above them, was... Yeah, not happening, he needed to explain this without curropting his sister's innocence. He blushed and stuttered.

« I-I it was an accident.

« An accident ? 

« Yes.

« How can you bite someone by accident ? » she asked loudly, making a guard, passing by, look at them. « Simon ? How did he managed that? Did he fell or something ?

« Yeah Raphael! How come you bit me by accident ? »

Raphael made big eyes at him before walking faster, pulling her sister to the dining room. All wrapt up in his dignity he ignored the snicker of his lover. Well he tried because at some point he did look back to see if he was following and Simon just pulled down his shirt, showing the bite mark with a sly smirk. The prince turned his head straight ahead, hoping Simon didn't notice the sudden heat that went to his face.

In the dining room Diego was whispering in his mother's ear who was nodding softly at what he was saying.From time to times she would chuckle and whisper back at him. Ivan was pulling all the different jams around his side of the table, licking his lips at the perspective of eating all of this. He jumped on his feet when Raphael entered. The heir laughed and went to hug him. Guadalupe smiled at the scene and made sign to the dragon to sit at the table, next to her.

Simon noticed the dark look on Diego's face when he sat. He turned away and took a piece of bread, munching and ignoring the stare. Without Raphael by his side, he felt a bit lost. All the servants here were silent, bowing to him when he passed by them. Simon was used to have people smiling at him and pat his shoulder when he was walking in Arcadia's corridors. Guadalupe saw that the dragon was looking down and tried to chirp him with questions about his friends in Arcadia or questions about dragons in general.

Simon would happily tak about his friend but tried to give the least information possible about his draconic nature. Not that he didn't trust her, but a part from the fact that he could shift in dragon and human he rather stay silent on their history or how they dealt with relationships. (He couldn't tell the mother of his lover that he loved biting or leaving hickeys on him due to a slight possessiveness!)

After eating, Raphael decided to stay with his younger brothers. Guadalupe took the charge of showing the many rooms of the castle to the dragon. It wasn't as big as Arcadia but the dragon could see that it was well defended. He noticed one of the towers who had still scratches on the stones walls. He recognized the tower he landed on when Magnus was searching for his prince in the courtyard. _Where I saw Raphael and took him with me._

Guadalupe stopped to look above the walls, appreaciating the view as Simon was following her.

« I must admit Lewis, I don't know what to think of you.

« That's a first. Most of the time I'm quickly labeled as annoying and noisy. »

Guadalupe chuckled.

« You don't feel at ease here. Each time my son leaves your side you look like a lost puppy. For a dragon you don't act like a predator.

« Don't tell me. I get bullied by korrigans. Last time they threw a wasp's nest at me !

« Oh ? What are korrigans ? » The queen asked confused.

« Little... Weird small creatures that live around Arcadia. Raphael has seen them, he could tell you how annoying they are ! 

« Anyway, my son has chosen you as a lover and believe me it's rare that someone can catch his attention like you do. Many times I tried to make him meet other potential lovers but they never interested him. But I also know that he isn't a piece of cake so I wonder, what do you see in my son ?

« Your son... Raphael, » Simon offered her a small smile. « He is kind and brave. If someone he cares is in danger he will fight not matter the cost. He accepted dragons for the humans they were and not the beast everyone painted us as. I care for him, I just want him happy. »

The queen lowered her eyes for a second before lifting her head back up with determination.

« If you know that, then you know how to treat my son. You have my blessing Lewis. »

The dragon bowed at her respectfully, thanking her for trusting him in loving Raphael. The visit continued in a comfortable silence.

 

 

The fact that one of the brothers obviously hated him was worrying Simon. He knew that at some point the kid was going to snap or try to convince Raphael that he made a mistake in chosing Simon.

Yes, Simon was scared. Of a kid.

The dragon was on the stairs at the entrance of the castle, picking up the snow and looking it melt in his hands. He wanted to do something about it but he knew that if he did it would only make it worse. He heard footsept coming closer to him, but ignored them. Probably a servant passing by.

Lord, the domestics were also something. Some would flinch away from him if he walked too close when they wouldn't look at him with that unique question : is he really a dragon ? He doesn't look like one.   
  
_EXCUSE ME ! I am a very draconic even as a human !_ He grumbled in his head, damn it, he knew he wasn't impressive but to see the unimpressed doubt in their eyes was annoying.

Two people stopped in front of him and he jumped. Raphael rolled his eyes at his lover before turning towards Diego.

« See ? He is harmless ! Anything makes him jump. »

The dragon stuck his tongue out and turned to the young prince.

« Diego, how was your morning? »

When the boy didn't answer Raphael sighed.

« Diego... Just say what you need to say. »

« You took my brother ! I thought he was dead ! » the kid snapped. « Mother was in tears and Rosa didn't understand why Raphael wasn't home anymore ! And I couldn't cry because I had to took care of them as the new heir ! I didn't want to be the new heir ! I wanted my brother ! »

Simon was astonished at the violence the child said those words. He felt his throat tightened, guilt rushing over him and he noticed that Raphael was also feeling awful about it.

« I'm sorry ! » he said helplessly. « I can only say the same thing I said to him : I'm shit in social interaction !

« Language in front of my brother! » Raphael exclaimed, giving a slap behind Simon's head. « I swear, if Magnus wants to crash here to visit, you and him better be careful !

« Magnus don't swear that much ! Only... When he's excited ? Or happy ? When he's annoyed about something also...

« Are you even listening to me ?! » yelled Diego.

Raphael took a deep breath and made sign to his brother to come near him. When he was close enough he reached for his hands.

« Diego. I understand that you're angry at him, or at me, and I'm not going to lie, for a long time I was close to hating him as well. But each day, being by his side, alongside other dragons and getting to know them... I ended up falling for him. I love him. I'm not asking you to like him too but please. » he kneeled and took his brother's hand in his. « Let him be. He and I have already suffered enough in this story. »

Diego lowered his head. Raphael whispered to him :

« Brother. If you're scared that I leave once again you must know that it will never happen again. Simon know that my place is with my family and he will fight for my happiness. Please, understand that I must now fight for him too. »

Diego nodded weakly before letting Raphael pull him in a tigh hug. He then released him with a soft smile.

« Now go and get Ivan. You two need to show me how good you got in sword fight. »

The little prince looked warely at Simon one last glare before offering a little smile to his elder brother. He then ran off inside the castle, calling out to his twin. The dragon looked at where the child left, a slight frown on his features.

« Give him some time. It's still fresh. » his lover said. Simon looked back at him with tired eyes.

« You told him to yell at me ?

« We talk for a long time and I thought that the best thing for him to do was to confront you about it. At least now it's off his chest. 

« Maybe I shouldn't have come. It's too early for them, for you and me. He's not the first and certainly not the last who will be against our reationship. I don't know... »

A peck on the lips stopped him in his train of thoughts.

« Everything will be fine. I know you miss Arcadia here, and I'll miss my family in your home but we can work it out. And maybe... Just maybe we'll find our own home one day. It'll have to wait for now but I can promise you a future by my side, wherever we are.

« I love you too. » Simon whispered back before groaning and taking his head in his hands. « How can you be all smooth talk and classy decleration ?

« It was not classy, it was cheesy. Thinking about it, it's more embarassing than smooth. I want to hide under my covers and never get up again. Why are you looking at me like that ?»

The dragon looked at him with wide eyes. The prince had suddenly turned bright red and was glaring daggers at him. He was greatly embarassed and that made his lover smile.

« I thought I was the one supposed to ramble !

« I don't ramble. I'm Raphael Santiago of Muertil, do I look like a blushing mess to you ?

« Right. Come here my grumpy prince. It's alright to have feelings and to be open about it. » he hugged the prince, laughing.

He knew that it didn't mean everything will go as smoothly. People were going to consider him as a monster, many kingdoms were going to be aggressive towards their alliances with dragons but... As Raphael relaxed in his arms and pulled him into the kiss, they both knew that whatever happens, nothing will split them apart.

 

Well actually... When Rosa gasped they did jump away from one another, slightly flustered and catching their breath.

« That's what you meant by close friend! » she exclaimed.

Raphael sighed, rubbing his eyes and Simon exploded in laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this is the end. Yep, I think it was time to finish this story and I really hope you liked this final chapter! I wanted to write more but I didn't have any real good ideas so I decided to stop while I still found it nice.   
> So here it goes! thank you so much for reading this story, for all the comments that were so nice and heart warming! I don't think I can even explain how happy I was when I read each one of them. Thanks to all of you Simon and Raphael lived this story until the end (and they had a happy ending! Do we need more? (probably, there is never enough saphael...)) ;3 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this story to it's very end like I did! (You can't see it but I'm giving you tons of virtual hugs!) I have other ideas for other saphael + malec fanfics but nothing certain yet... So I guess, see you maybe later! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes, English isn't my first language! I hope you liked this first chapter, the next chapter is already written. I just need to re-read it and it will all be yours! Thanks for reading :3


End file.
